Do outro lado do espelho
by YumeSangai
Summary: Nee Axel, você acha que se nos fosse permitido, nós teríamos outra chance? Porque... Eu não quero que acabe assim.
1. Chapter 1

_Nee Axel, você acha que se nos fosse permitido, nós teríamos outra chance?_

_Porque... Eu não quero que acabe assim._

**Capítulo I**

**Renascer.**

"Agora daremos inicio às provas, por favor, fiquem somente com o material necessário sobre a mesa, todo o resto deverá ficar guardado na mochila. Passem as provas para o lado, isso é tudo".

Xion abriu os olhos de repente, e olhou assustada para o ambiente. Aquele imenso salão repleto de fileiras de bancos de madeira, onde algumas pessoas os ocupavam de forma aleatória.

"Onde eu estou?" Ela sussurrou. "Não!" Ela gritou de repente chamando atenção dos de mais alunos e coordenadores.

"Ei você! Não pode fazer barulho durante a prova, senão se comportar seremos obrigados a retirá-la do lo--" Antes que pudesse terminar, Xion se levantou e saiu correndo de lá, empurrando a porta de qualquer jeito.

"Que lugar é esse?" Ela perguntou assustada, encolhendo-se. Ignorando o olhar curioso de alunos e pessoas que estavam de passagem pelo extenso corredor.

"Oe, você está bem?"

"Roxas!?" Ela gritou assustando o garoto que quase caiu pra trás ao ser abraçado. "Então eu não estou perdida! Onde você esteve? Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Depois do que aconteceu eu--" E então ela foi sutilmente afastada.

"Me desculpe, mas o nome é Sora". Ele sorriu apontando para si mesmo.

"Sora..." Ela repetiu. "Ah! Sora, você, você é a verdadeira forma do Roxas!".

"Eu não sei quem é Roxas, mas... acho que cada um tem a sua própria identidade". Ele tentou buscar algum sentido nas palavras confusas da menina.

"Nee Sora, em que mundo nós estamos?"

"Er... No planeta Terra?"

"Que mundo é esse?"

Sora começou a rir, mas ao perceber que a expressão da menina tornara-se apenas mais confusa ele parou.

"Você não pode estar falando sério".

"Eu vim de World That Never Was". Ela respondeu séria.

"Isso não é um planeta". Ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

"É um mundo".

"Tipo um mundo paralelo?" Sora estreitou os olhos, não sabendo por que continuava a dar conversa para aquela louca.

"É isso!" Ela gritou novamente. "Eu estou num mundo paralelo, por isso, tudo é tão diferente do que eu estou acostumada e por isso, eu não estou usando o uniforme". Ela sorriu radiante.

"Acho que você não está usando um uniforme, porque não está mais no colegial". Sora murmurou.

"O que disse?" Ela perguntou ao perceber que havia parado de prestar atenção no garoto.

"N-nada. De qualquer forma, qual o seu nome?"

"Xion".

"Ei você". Um homem com uma expressão de poucos amigos se aproximou e empurrou uma mochila nos braços de Xion. "Você esqueceu seu material na sala. E agora parem de conversar aqui na porta, da pra ouvir vocês dois do outro lado da rua!".

Sora abriu um sorriso sem graça e puxou Xion pelo braço, os dois desceram vários lances de escadas até irem para um extenso pátio, com um belíssimo gramado e rosas muito bem cuidadas.

"Esse lugar é lindo". Xion largou a mochila no chão e se aproximou do canteiro.

"É apenas o campus da faculdade". Sora deu um sorriso afetado. "Mas é bonito mesmo".

"Faculdade?" Ela virou-se, voltando a fitá-lo.

"Você bateu com a cabeça? Não é possível que você tenha esquecido de tanta coisa assim". Sora disse preocupado.

"Não... Quando me dei conta, eu estava aqui, naquela sala". Ela encolheu os ombros.

"N-não chore, nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo!" Sora sentou no gramado e abriu a mochila dela. "Isso aqui são as suas coisas, ne? A gente pode descobrir algo sobre você".

Xion sentou-se na frente de Sora, enquanto ele retirava todos os pertences dela e os espalhava. Mas não era nada além do que uma garota carregaria, enquanto Xion mexia nas maquiagens;

"Eu não lembro de vir com uma mochila..."

"Achei." Sora puxou uma pequena carteira. "Muito bem, você se chama mesmo Xion".

"Eu não lembro de estar confusa sobre o meu nome". Ela fez uma careta.

"Aparentemente você mora em um dos dormitórios, você só precisa ir para o seu quarto e procurar por informações e se possível ir na ala médica fazer um exame, porque talvez você tenha batido com a cabeça".

"Eu não bati com a cabeça!" Ela gritou recolhendo os pertences e os jogando de qualquer jeito na bolsa. "E eu não sou desse mundo, eu só preciso entender como eu vim parar aqui e procurar pelo Axel, já que... se você é o verdadeiro "eu" do Roxas, eu provavelmente não vou achá-lo".

Antes que Sora pudesse rebater algum daqueles argumentos sem sentido, Xion se levantou e saiu correndo pelo campus.

"Ah, isso foi estranho". Ele coçou a cabeça e permaneceu ali sentado.

"O que foi estranho?"

"Kairi". Ele virou o rosto com um largo sorriso.

"Por que você está aqui sentado? Achei que tinha ido pegar um livro".

"Ah". Ele bateu com a mão na testa. "Eu esqueci".

"Isso não é típico de você". Ela sentou ao lado dele. "Está se sentindo mal?"

"Kairi, você acha que alienígenas existem?"

"O que? Não, acho que não...".

"Não estou falando dos seres verdes com olhos gigantes, mas... sei lá, outros mundos, por exemplo".

Kairi ficou algum tempo olhando para Sora, ele parecia de alguma forma pálido, mas isso não explicaria as perguntas estranhas.

"Acho que sim, não sei por que temos que acreditar que somos únicos, o universo é muito vasto, podem existir outros mundos por aí".

"E se uma pessoa de outro mundo viesse para esse?". Ele perguntou com a voz cansada.

"Talvez as coisas sejam um pouco diferentes, talvez esse mundo não seja evoluído o bastante, ou talvez esteja muito atrasado, eu não sei, por quê?"

"Acho que eu encontrei com um alienígena". Sora disse descansando a cabeça no ombro de Kairi que sorriu levemente com o gesto.

"E como ele se parecia?"

"Ela me lembrava um pouco você..."

**Continua.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nee Axel, não importa o que aconteça você vai sempre aparecer e me salvar, não é?_

**Capítulo II**

**Got it memorized?**

Xion havia encontrado seu quarto com alguma dificuldade, a chave, porém estava em suas mãos fazia muito tempo. O garoto Sora que a ajudara mais cedo, no final das contas nem o agradecera, embora não estivesse muito certa se tinha vontade de fazê-lo, afinal ele pareceu a maior parte do tempo descrente do que ela dizia.

"Vir de outro mundo não é algo impossível, porque ele ficou daquele jeito?" Ela resmungou enquanto abria uma porta do armário em busca de algo que pudesse ser útil, talvez uma arma, sabe-se lá que tipo de criaturas havia aquele mundo.

"_Você não deveria estar preocupada Xi, não tem nada de errado por aqui"._ Ela ouviu uma voz calma e conhecida, e por alguns instantes podia jurar que havia visto um reflexo atrás de si pelo espelho.

"Axel?" Ela perguntou virando-se, no entanto tudo que seus olhos encontraram fora o vazio do quarto. Ela caiu sentada no chão. "Por que eu estou sozinha? Por que você e Roxas não vieram? Tem esse garoto muito parecido com o Roxas, muito mesmo, você não acreditaria em mim, nee Axel?"

Uma batia na porta, foi o bastante para fazer com que Xion se erguesse e ficasse em pose de luta, no entanto, ela rapidamente percebeu que a Keyblade não aparecera, assim como ela não podia criar um portal. Aquele mundo estava bloqueando seus poderes.

"Xion?"

"Roxas!" Ela rapidamente abriu a porta e se jogou nos braços do garoto sem nem pensar duas vezes. Mas dessa vez ela percebeu rapidamente que não era Roxas.

"Desculpe". Ele a afastou sutilmente, com as mãos nos ombros dela. "O nome é Sora". Ele repetiu com um largo sorriso.

"Claro". Ela sorriu duramente. "Não tem como eu encontrá-lo nesse mundo se você estiver aqui... Vocês nunca poderiam existir ao mesmo tempo". Ela suspirou e voltou para dentro do quarto, deixando a porta aberta.

"Com licença..." Sora disse entrando no aposento sendo seguido por uma garota de cabelos ruivos. "Eu trouxe uma amiga, acho que ela pode te ajudar...err..."

Xion ergueu o rosto e ficou a fitando por algum tempo, mas o rosto dela não era nem um pouco familiar.

"Meu nome é Kairi". Ela disse sutilmente. "Sora me falou que você não é desse mundo".

Sora quase caiu de cara no chão, não podendo acreditar que Kairi iria mesmo ser tão direta. Bom, talvez ela acreditasse mesmo em outros mundos e seres alienígenas.

"Ele falou?" Ela repetiu com curiosidade. "Você acredita?"

"Sim, e eu quero te ajudar Xion".

E pela primeira vez, ela abriu um sorriso sincero. Sora fechou a porta e todos eles sentaram-se no chão que estava coberto por um macio e colorido tapete.

"Por que você chamou o Sora de..."

"Roxas". Sora completou rapidamente.

"Ele me lembra uma pessoa do mundo que eu vim".

"Não é só isso, você disse que eu deveria ser o verdadeiro "eu" desse Roxas".

Xion concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Sim eu disse, porque o seu nome é Sora, não é?"

"O que tem o meu nome?"

"Você não percebe? Roxas e Sora."

"A única diferença é o X não é?" Kairi perguntou franzindo um pouco o cenho.

"Isso." Ela virou-se novamente para Sora. "Em algum momento você perdeu o seu coração e então Roxas foi criado. Ele é o seu outro "eu" o seu Nobody".

"Eu nunca perdi o meu coração..." Sora disse meio aterrorizado com a idéia de ter o coração arrancado.

"Um nobody nasce quando um coração é consumido pelas trevas e você se torna um Heartless. Eles são partes deixadas pra trás pelo coração, o corpo que da forma para o Nobody e a alma que da vida ao Nobody. Em algum momento da sua vida, você perdeu o seu coração e você criou o Roxas".

"Eu perdi meu coração..." Sora repetiu com a voz baixa, para si mesmo. Ele apertou o tecido da camisa na altura do coração.

"Sora, você me deu o seu coração!" Kairi disse agarrando o braço de Sora o acordando de seus pensamento.

"O que?" Ele repetiu ainda confuso.

"Quando eu fiquei naquele hospital, você ficou preocupado que eu nunca mais acordasse, eu podia ouvir as suas palavras, você disse que estava me dando o seu coração".

"Mas... mas eu..."

"E o que aconteceu?" Xion perguntou olhando de um para o outro, no entanto, Sora ainda parecia confuso demais.

"Eu acordei e o encontrei inconsciente no chão".

"Mas eu não fui consumido pelas trevas, eu só... Isso é impossível!"

"Roxas ficaria feliz em te conhecer..." Ela disse com um sorriso triste.

"Como ele é?" Sora perguntou aproximando-se mais da menina.

"Ele..." No entanto, Kairi tocou no ombro de Sora o fazendo voltar à postura anterior, sem ficar tão próximo assim de Xion.

"Sora, nós viemos ajudá-la..." Kairi disse sutilmente.

"Eu... me desculpe". Ele pediu abaixando o rosto, deixando que as mãos fechassem-se em punhos.

"Tudo bem, eu não me importo de falar". Xion disse olhando de Sora para Kairi. "Roxas é realmente parecido com você, ele é meio cabeça dura, viciado em sea salt ice-cream".

"Sea Salt Ice-cream?" Kairi e Sora perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"É um picolé".

"Tem um nome engraçado". Sora acabou sorrindo. "Que gosto tem?"

"Bom... é doce e salgado". Ela sorriu lembrando-se das palavras de Roxas e riu com a careta que Sora fez.

"Não deve ser tão bom assim". Sora disse torcendo o nariz.

"Ele é muito habilidoso, ele luta com uma Keyblade".

"Keyblade? Como é? Como é?"

Enquanto Xion colocava-se de pé e tentava explicar e até mesmo fazia algumas poses, Kairi observava os dois com um sorriso. A principio ficara preocupada, mas agora parecia que tanto Sora como Xion estavam bem.

Xion estava aprendendo a se comportar naquele mundo, estava freqüentando as aulas na faculdade e sempre carregava um mapa, embora fosse mais confuso que os próprios prédios daquele local.

O restante do tempo que passava no quarto, ela procurava manter a porta do armário que tinha um longo espelho aberta, pois sentia como se aquilo fosse uma possível forma de se comunicar com seu mundo, com Axel.

Sora aparecia todos os dias, eles estudavam e falavam sobre várias coisas. Sora prometera que iria cuidar dela e ser um bom amigo como Roxas fora para Xion. No entanto, havia alguém que ela ainda não tinha mencionado, Axel.

Ele era absolutamente tudo para ela. Melhor amigo, instrutor. Ele simplesmente a acolhera. Axel a salvara inúmeras vezes. A salvara dela mesma. XIon não era o mesmo tipo de Nobody que os outros e fora terrivelmente difícil quando descobrira isso. Ela diferente dos de mais, era ninguém desde o início de sua existência.

Xion era apenas alguém criada para coletar com mais habilidade os corações para o Kingdom Hearts, uma espécie de soldado perfeito. Seria perfeito, se... ao contrário dos outros, ela não tivesse sentimentos.

E ela ensinara Roxas e Axel a tê-los, os fizera a creditar que eles também eram humanos e não meras existências. Ela os adorava. Ela os amava. Axel que sempre fora tão bom com ela, agora não estava mais por perto e ela era obrigada a viver uma rotina estranha, com novas pessoas.

Se isso era a salvação, ela preferia voltar para o castigo.

Por isso, mesmo que Kairi e Sora tivessem recomendado que ela não deixasse a faculdade, ela decidiu conhecer um pouco mais daquele mundo, porque, se ela se arriscasse um pouquinho, talvez ela não conseguisse a keyblade de volta e se isso acontece, ela poderia voltar a usar o portal.

Havia uma faixa branca no chão que as pessoas atravessavam rapidamente, as vezes automóveis passavam, as vezes eles paravam e as pessoas passavam. Ela ficou olhando para aquela cena por muitos minutos.

Foi então que algo em especial captou toda sua atenção, era um rapaz de cabelos bem vermelhos, parado na calçada, conversando com um outro de cabelo azul. Eles estavam apenas de costas, mas sentiu como se os conhecesse.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, e então o sinal abriu e as varias pessoas começaram a andar a empurrando, ela não queria os perder de vista, mas as pessoas bloqueavam seu caminho, elas andavam em todas as direções, alguns desviavam e outros empurravam.

E então ela viu o rosto, o rosto branco sem tatuagem, mas os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos verdes ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar, ele conversava gesticulando.

"Axel!" Ela gritou, mas ele não se virou.

O sinal mudou para verde e as pessoas se apressaram e Xion fora empurrada, ela caiu sentada no chão, a buzina dos carros a paralisou, ela fechou os olhos com força e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, esperando algum impacto, no entanto tudo que sentiu fora o corpo ser puxado.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e se viu nos braços de Axel, ele a segurava firmemente. E parecia preocupado, os cabelos estavam desalinhados, o penteado era diferente do qual ela estava acostumada, mas mesmo assim ficava bem nele. O cabelo preso num rabo baixo.

"Oe, você está bem garota?"

"Axel!" Ela passou os braços entorno do pescoço dele e o abraçou com força, chorando contra seu peito.

"É alguma fã?" O rapaz de cabelo azul perguntou olhando para Axel que estava ainda mais confuso. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e gentilmente acariciou as costas dela.

"Você está machucada?" Ele perguntou tentando fazê-la parar de chorar.

"Não, mas eu estou tão feliz de vê-lo, eu achei que estava sozinha nesse mundo e você veio, Axel você veio". Ela sorriu sinceramente, o fitando.

"Cara, acho que você a deixou bater com a cabeça". O rapaz riu.

Xion desviou o olhar para o homem que acompanhava Axel e então sua expressão doce e serena tornou-se agressiva, ela empurrou Axel e se colocou diante dele.

"Saïx! O que você está fazendo aqui! ?"

O rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha e riu ainda mais alto. Xion crispou os lábios com desgosto e puxou o colarinho da camisa do rapaz de forma que o fez engasgar.

"Oe!" O ruivo pousou a mão com força no ombro de Xion, fazendo-a soltar o amigo e se virar. "Eu não sei porque você está chamando o Luna de Saïx ou porque ce ta me chamando de Axel, mas acho que ce ta cometendo um grande engano. Não seja mal educada, eu acabei de salvar a sua vida, não salvei? Não crie confusão com quem você nem conhece". Ele disse duramente a encarando com os olhos semicerrados.

Xion sentiu que estava sendo tratada como uma criancinha. Aquele não podia ser Axel, ele jamais falaria assim com ela e ele também não confiava em Saïx. Muito pelo contrário, Axel estaria a empurrando para trás e apontando as Chakramas na cara de Saïx.

"Eu...E-eu".

"Já chega, vamos nessa". O ruivo enfiou as mãos no bolso e começou a andar, o outro rapaz ainda demorou mais algum tempo.

"Obrigada!" Ela disse de repente, fazendo com que o ruivo parasse de andar e se virasse.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a andar.

"Espera." Ela se aproximou alguns passos, não muitos, pois estava com medo de mais uma reação negativa e explosiva. "Você não é ele, não é? O Axel..." Ela repetiu o nome em voz baixa, quase inaudível.

"O nome é Lea, got it memorized?" Ele perguntou batendo com o indicador na lateral da testa, e em seguida voltou a caminhar, deixando para trás uma Xion em estado de choque.

"Axel!" Ela gritou o fazendo parar de andar e se virar com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

"L-e-a!" Ele repetiu em bom som.

"Lea, Lea, ok." Ela repetiu com um largo sorriso. "Será que eu posso... Posso abraçar você?" Ela perguntou com o rosto ligeiramente corado.

"Hãn!?" Lea não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. As pessoas que passavam começavam a cochichar e a apontar e Luna tentava inutilmente abafar a risada.

"Lea, quem diria que você iria conseguir uma fã assim do nada, vai fazer a Relena morrer de ciúme, se souber que uma colegial está te pedindo abraços na rua".

Xion estreitou os olhos na direção de Saïx.

"Você". Ela apontou o dedo na direção do garoto. "Se você não é o Saïx, quem é você?"

"Você pode me chamar de Luna". Ele disse com um sorriso de lado.

"Luna?" Ela repetiu confusa. "Esse é mesmo o seu nome?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Na verdade não". Ele sorriu engenhosamente.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Ela perguntou séria.

"Não vou te dizer". Ele disse fazendo uma careta e de repente Axel sentiu que estava cercado de crianças.

"Ax—Lea!" Xion o chamou com um sorriso doce.

"Hm, o que é?" Ele perguntou se virando com os braços atrás da cabeça. E por um instante, apenas por alguns segundos ela viu o verdadeiro Axel fazendo o mesmo. Aquele ruivo, com marcas no rosto e capa negra.

"Muito...muito obrigada". Ela murmurou deixando que as lágrimas caíssem livremente.

"Ei..." Lea se aproximou meio receoso, tocando no ombro dela. "Está tudo bem, não chore".

"Me desculpe". Ela pediu o abraçando fortemente. "Apenas me deixe ficar assim mais um pouco".

Lea suspirou e olhou para Luna que deu de ombros.

**Continua.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Nee Axel, você ficaria feliz por saber que todos estão bem, não é? Eu quero dar essa certeza pra você._

**Capítulo III**

**O músico.**

"Da pra acreditar que aquela garota era mesmo uma estudante universitária?" Lea perguntou enquanto descia as escadas do dormitório com Luna logo ao logo.

"Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa".

"Arg, Relena já mandou umas dez mensagens, que mulher impaciente". O ruivo resmungou desligando o celular.

"É porque você não respondeu nenhuma". Luna apenas riu.

"Eu já li, não li? Pra que preciso responder?"

"Você realmente não entende o sentido das coisas, não é?"

Xion ficou os observando se afastar. Nem Axel ou Saïx se viraram, apenas seguiram conversando até sumirem completamente de vista.

Ela mal tivera tempo de se jogar na cama para chorar em paz, quando uma leve batida na porta de seu quarto a fizera se levantar.

"Pode entrar". Ela murmurou passando o canto das mãos sobre os olhos, evitando que as lágrimas começassem a cair.

"Xion, com licença". Kairi entrou no quarto, sozinha. "Tudo bem?" Ela perguntou preocupada ao ver a garota com uma expressão abatida.

"Sim". Ela mentiu forçando um sorriso. "O Sora não veio?" Perguntou tentando rapidamente mudar de assunto.

"Ele está fazendo um trabalho". Kairi se aproximou, sentando ao lado de Xion na cama. "O que aconteceu?" Perguntou olhando diretamente para a garota que sentiu os lábios tremerem.

"Eu..." Ela olhou para baixo, sentindo a visão ficar completamente embaçada pelas lágrimas que voltaram a brotar. "Tive a impressão de ver alguém muito". Ela fungou. "Muito parecido com alguém que era muito importante pra mim".

"Xion..."

"Mas não era ele". Ela afundou o rosto nas mãos, chorando alto. "Meu Axel não está aqui, ele não está em lugar algum".

Kairi a abraçou com força, sentindo os próprios olhos se encherem d'água.

O estalo de um tapa simplesmente ecoara pelo cômodo.

"Onde você pensa que estava!?" Relena gritou estreitando os olhos.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo!?" Lea gritou ainda mais alto, massageando a bochecha que agora estava vermelha.

"Ei". Luna interferiu se colocando na frente do amigo, tendo certeza que ele não faria nenhuma bobagem. "Relena, pergunte primeiro antes de começar a agressão".

"Isso não é da sua conta!" Ela gritou avançando pra cima de Luna que a segurou pelos ombros.

"Nós tivemos um imprevisto". Luna disse sério, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela fazendo-a parar de se debater e prestar atenção nele. "Uma garota quase foi atropelada e o Lea a salvou".

"Isso..." Relena olhou para Lea que estava sério e de braços cruzados. "É verdade?"

Lea apenas girou os olhos e sorriu de lado.

"Ao menos responda as minhas mensagens seu bastardo!" Ela gritou voltando ao normal.

"Muito obrigada". Xion agradeceu desfazendo o abraço.

"Não há de que, sempre que precisar você pode contar comigo e com o Sora". Kairi sorriu gentilmente, ainda segurando as mãos de Xion.

"Eu sei que posso". Ela sorri verdadeiramente agradecida.

"Hmm". A ruiva olhou receosa para o relógio. "Preciso ir, ensaio... O Sora deve vir daqui a--"

E algumas batidas apressadas na porta impediram Kairi de continuar. E logo Sora já estava dentro do quarto, carregando alguns livros e com o cabelo despenteado.

"Demorei muito?" Ele perguntou se apoiando na parede, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Você chegou na hora certa". Kairi se levantou da cama. "Eu preciso ir agora, vocês dois tratem de estudar um pouco". A ruiva se aproximou de Sora e o beijou na bochecha antes de deixar o cômodo.

Sora ficou em silêncio, com o rosto corado e a mão tocando no local que fora beijando. Xion o observava com atenção, e percebeu que ele estava muito distraído.

"Nee Sora". Ela o chamou o acordando de seus devaneios. "Você e a Kairi estão juntos?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Não!" Sora basicamente saltara. "Claro que não, o que uma garota legal e inteligente que nem a Kairi iria fazer comigo?" Ele riu completamente sem graça. "É impossível, completamente impossível".

"Eu não acho". Xion disse o encarando.

"Me conte a sua teoria". Sora basicamente voara até o chão, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas em frente a ela.

"Não é nada tão complexo assim". Ela fez uma careta. "Eu só acho que ela provavelmente gosta de você".

Sora baixou os olhos, parecendo desanimado.

"Desde que somos crianças todos dizem que eu e a Kairi deveríamos ficar juntos. Eu estive sempre cuidando dela desde quando nós éramos pequenos".

Xion sorriu ao se lembrar de Axel e Roxas, aqueles dois estavam sempre a protegendo. Sempre passando o entardecer na torre do relógio, tomando picolé.

"Mas não tem jeito". Sora fechou as mãos com força e abaixou o rosto. "O Riku". Ele respirou fundo. "É o Riku quem sempre consegue fazer a Kairi sorrir como se..."

"Como se aquele momento fosse único e precioso". Xion completou olhando com compaixão para o novo amigo.

Sora ergueu o rosto com uma expressão de surpresa. Como aquela garota conseguia entender um sentimento tão confuso e enraizado em seu coração?

"Eu não conheço esse Riku". Xion continuou. "E conheço você e a Kairi há muito pouco tempo, mas eu entendo isso que você está dizendo".

"Entende?" Sora arqueou a sobrancelha, apenas curioso.

"Entre os meus amigos, o Axel era capaz de me fazer sentir dessa forma". Xion sorriu docemente ao se lembrar dos sorrisos que sempre estavam presentes quando ela chegava ao salão, ou quando voltava de uma missão.

"E o Roxas?" Sora perguntou com a voz fraca.

O sorriso de Xion desapareceu. Roxas era querido, ele era... Tudo, assim como Axel, mas os sentimentos eram diferentes. Embora... Eles nem tivessem um coração. Ao menos naquele mundo.

Xion elevou a mão ao peito, sentindo as batidas. Ela fechou os olhos. _"Eu queria que vocês pudessem sentir o que eu sinto". _Ela pensou com amargura.

E então olhou para Sora que a fitava, esperando por uma resposta.

"Ele era o meu melhor amigo". Ela respondeu tristemente.

"Então, não é diferente. Eu também sou o melhor amigo". Sora respirou fundo e se deitou no chão, passando a fitar o teto.

"Sora, como é o sentimento de amar alguém?". Xion perguntou sentando ao lado de Sora.

"É doloroso". Ele respondeu fechando os olhos e passando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Doloroso?" Xion repetiu confusa.

"Porque nós queremos que a aquela pessoa seja muito feliz, mesmo que isso nos machuque".

"Oh..."

E então eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo período. O barulho do ventilador era a única coisa ouvida no quarto.

"Xion, você acha que o Roxas gostava de você?" Ele perguntou olhando para ela.

Xion parou distante da sala que deveria entrar. Aquele mundo era estranho. E ela ainda não se sentia habituada ou até mesmo com vontade de seguir a mesma rotina de Sora e Kairi.

Ela sabia que no momento que o fizesse, ela estaria deixando de ser a Xion que viera de World That Never Was, e isso realmente acontecesse, então aquele mundo seria meramente uma lembrança de uma outra vida.

E isso ela não podia permitir.

Axel e Roxas faziam parte daquele mundo. Daquele mundo que ficava cada vez mais longe.

"Só mesmo você pra conseguir deixar a cara à tapa". Uma voz alta chamou atenção de Xion que virou o rosto e viu três rapazes deixando uma das salas.

Os dois rapazes ela já conhecia, eram Lea e Luna. O outro tinha cabelos compridos, castanhos, era alto e tinha uma cara meio assustadora.

"Xaldin?" Ela disse para si mesma, enquanto encarava o trio sem se importar com o que eles pensariam se a visse.

"Você precisava ver Dilan, aquele tapa doeu em mim!" Luna disse rindo.

"Calem a boca". Lea resmungou deixando que os dois seguissem na frente.

Xion se encolheu atrás de uma pilastra quando eles se aproximaram. Ela ficou fitando as costas deles, mas quando Lea deveria virar o corredor e desaparecer por completo, ele olhou para trás e viu a estranha garota do outro dia ali encolhida.

Xion ficou o encarando sem saber o que fazer.

Lea sorriu e acenou. E virou o corredor, desaparecendo.

Xion podia ouvir o próprio coração batendo tão rápido e forte que era como se fosse sair pela boca. E então ela correu, seguiu para fora daquele prédio, querendo evitar qualquer chance de encontrar com eles novamente.

Porque aquilo doía.

Ver Lea e tentar encontrar Axel era doloroso.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem, mas não se importou em limpá-las. E quando se dera conta de onde estava, percebera que havia atravessado um jardim inteiro.

Estava diante de um lago cercado por arvores com grossos troncos e folhas bonitas que caiam pela grama verde e dentro da água.

E aquela paisagem havia acalmado seu coração. Ela fechou os olhos e imaginou que Roxas e Axel estivessem ali.

_"Parabéns Xion, você encontrou um lugar muito bonito". Axel disse sorrindo enquanto observava a garota que corava levemente._

_"Esse vai ser o nosso novo ponto de encontro". Roxas declarou dando alguns passos para frente. "O que vocês acham?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso brilhante. "Não é uma boa idéia Xion?" Ele sorriu docemente para ela._

Ela ofegou e acordou de repente do pequeno sonho que estava tendo. As palavras de Sora ecoaram em sua mente.

E antes que ela tentasse se concentrar naquilo, outra coisa a chamou atenção. Havia uma melodia ressoando. Ela olhou para os lados e viu um rapaz sentado bem na beirada do lago, com um grande instrumento.

Xion se aproximou receosa, com medo de perturbar o rapaz que tocava. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, bem apertados. Como se sentisse a dor da própria melodia.

E Xion sabia que era melancólico.

Quando a canção cessou, Xion até tomou um susto. O rapaz se virou e ficou a olhando.

E Xion havia achado que não teria mais com o que se preocupar naquele dia. Ela estava diante de um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Ele era magro e tinha um ar meio rebelde.

"Demyx?" Ela sussurrou quando seus olhos se encontraram.

"Não". Ele sorriu torto. "Myde".

"É claro". Ela disse para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Você parece perdida". Myde disse deixando a flauta sobre a grama. "Não é comum ver estudantes no horário de aula por essas bandas". Ele disse olhando para os lados, fazendo com que ela repetisse o gesto e visse que de fato havia ninguém por lá.

"Acho que eu apenas queria ficar sozinha". Ela respondeu ainda observando a calmaria daquele jardim.

"Em uma faculdade é bem difícil, mas eu gosto desse jardim quando não está cheio de casais". Ele fez uma careta com o próprio comentário.

"Por isso, você está matando aula?" Xion perguntou com divertimento.

"Sim". Ele riu. "Exatamente, por isso".

Eles ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, até que Xion decidiu ocupar um lugar na grama, bem em frente à Myde.

"Aquela era uma música bem triste, não é?" Xion perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

"Você entende de música, é? Que droga". Ele coçou a nuca meio sem jeito. "A maioria das pessoas só diz que eu sou talentoso, mas não entendem nada".

Xion se lembrou de Demyx tocando no salão todos os dias, sempre enrolando para fazer as missões. Ela de fato nunca reparara se eram musicas alegres ou tristes, assim como os demais membros, ela só queria que ele parasse de tocar aquela coisa.

Ela não entendia sobre música.

E nunca se preocupara em ouvir Demyx tocando. Agora, aquilo parecia fazer uma grande diferença. Ela queria saber se Demyx e Myde eram parecidos. A única certeza que tinha era de quem os instrumentos eram diferentes.

"Você toca outra coisa?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Violino". Ele disse aparentemente orgulhoso.

Xion ficou o olhando sem mudar a expressão.

"Você sabe o que é um violino?" Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Me desculpe, eu não sei". Ela respondeu após alguns segundos.

"É um instrumento pequeno e de cordas friccionadas". Ele disse enquanto fazia uma pose de alguém que tocava um violino, com um arco imaginário passando pelas cordas.

"Deve ter um som bonito". Xion disse embora não tivesse entendido a explicação. Aquele não era Demyx, ela só podia imaginar que ele iria se ofender se ela demonstrasse pura ignorância por algo que era tão importante para ele.

Tão importante que até naquele mundo ele falava e parecia respirar música.

"Posso tocar pra você um dia". Disse despreocupadamente.

"Ficaria muito grata". Respondeu com um sorriso.

Ela queria conhecer ele... Saber alguma coisa sobre ele. Poder resgatar o que havia perdido. Se aproximar deles naquela forma era doloroso, mas era tudo que ela tinha.

"Demyx". Ela o chamou esquecendo-se do verdadeiro nome do rapaz.

"Hmm?" E ela viu o Demyx com sua sitar nas mãos com o sorriso de sempre, bem ali.

"O que?" Ela piscou seguidamente. "Agora mesmo eu poderia jurar que..."

"Você é estranha". Ele riu da expressão surpresa dela.

"Acho que vocês não são tão diferentes assim...". Murmurou para ninguém em especial. "Myde, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Duas até".

Ela não entendeu o comentário e prosseguiu. "O que você sente quando vê o mar?"

Myde ficou a encarando por algum tempo e então passou a olhar para o pequeno lago que estava enfeitado pelas folhas das arvores. E ele sorriu.

"Tudo". Respondeu ainda olhando para o mesmo ponto.

"Tudo?" Ela repetiu sem entender.

"Ele reflete tudo, todas as nossas tristezas, ele mostra a insegurança que a gente quer esconder, até mesmo na música. Ele é o meu melhor público". Ele virou o rosto e passou a olhar para Xion. "Assim como você".

"E-eu?"

"Os seus olhos são azuis como um mar de solidão. Eu me desculpo se te fiz mal com a minha música. Você estava a ouvindo antes, não é?"

"Não... eu não..." Ela se lembrou da visão de Axel e Roxas ali junto dela.

E ela sentiu um aperto no peito.

"Tudo bem se você chorar, você está triste afinal. Você perdeu alguém não é?"

"Eu... perdi alguém?" Ela repetiu com os olhos marejados e nublados.

Porque ter uma visão de Axel e Roxas era como se estivesse vendo por um sonho. Ficar vendo os ex-companheiros em cada Somebody era como ver fantasmas. Porque Sora e Lea existiam naquele mundo.

Então Axel e Roxas não poderiam existir.

Quantas lágrimas ela teria que derramar até aceitar que estava num mundo onde eles não existiam?

Sozinha num mundo que deveria ser perfeito.

**Continua.**

Tay: Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Tadinha da Xion, eu sou muito cruel, ne? E pensar que ela ainda vai sofrer mais... Eu estaria pensando em RoxasxXion se não fosse pelo meu irmão. Bom, por favor, continue acompanhando.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nee Axel, o Sora me perguntou se o Roxas gostava de mim, eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso, mas você sabia a resposta, não é?  
_

**Capítulo IV  
**

Flurry of Dancing Flames & The Key of Destiny

* * *

"Deixa eu ver se entendi..." Riku cruzou os braços. "Vocês fizeram amizade com uma garota que tem memórias de uma outra dimensão".

"The World That Never Was". Sora o corrigiu.

"Certo… Ela disse que o Sora é o "eu" de alguém que ela conheceu em outro mundo". Riku continuou ainda incrédulo.

"O nome é Roxas". Sora disse começando a se irritar.

"Vocês já levaram essa garota ao médico?" Riku perguntou desistindo daquela baboseira toda.

"Riku, a menina está confusa, não podemos simplesmente levá-la pra um médico". Kairi disse suspirando.

"É claro. Porque iriam achar que ela é completamente louca e provavelmente ela seria internada. Talvez fosse o melhor a se fazer, pelo bem da segurança de todos".

"Cale essa boca!" Sora gritou assustando os dois. "A Xion **é** de outro mundo".

"Você ao menos está ouvindo o que está dizendo?" Riku perguntou em deboche. "É a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi!"

"Vocês dois podem parar". Kairi se interferiu colocando-se entre eles. "Ainda que possa parecer loucura, a Xion só consegue se lembrar desse outro mundo e aqui ela vem encontrando pessoas que se parecem com esses amigos".

"Kairi, eu sei que você quer ajudá-la, mas isso não está te prejudicando?" Riku perguntou com agastamento.

"O-o que?" Sora olhou preocupado para a amiga.

"Você tem dormido menos, tem estudado menos, tem menos concentração nas aulas". Riku disse sério.

Sora engoliu em seco. Por que só Riku reparava nessas coisas? Se ele tivesse reparado, se ele tivesse notado primeiro...

"Estou longe de repetir alguma matéria e não estou sendo irresponsável". Kairi cruzou os braços.

"Essa menina vale tanto assim?" Riku perguntou quase ofendido.

Kairi apenas assentiu.

* * *

"Se as pessoas não tem lembranças de mim, então eu nunca vivi nesse mundo... Eu fui realmente jogada aqui?" Xion murmurava essas coisas enquanto se encolhia cada vez mais na cama.

No chão do quarto, o material da faculdade e a carteira de estudante estavam jogados por todos os lados.

"Sem mãe, sem pai, sem família e sem antigos amigos... Tão vazia quanto em World That Never Was…"

Xion fechou os olhos e jogou a coberta por cima do rosto.

"_Seja bem vinda a World That Never Was, onde todos os dias serão carregados de aventuras e missões pedantes". Axel disse de forma convidativa._

_Xion apenas ergueu o rosto. "Por que eu estou aqui?" Ela perguntou voltando a pende a cabeça para baixo, escondendo o rosto com o capuz._

"_Tenho certeza que Xemnas te explicou tudo". Axel começou a guiá-la para o quarto._

"_Sim, mas..." Ela parou no meio do corredor branco. "O que é isso tudo?"_

"_É a sua casa". Axel destrancou um quarto. "Amanhã começa o seu treino, não fique passeando pelo castelo sem autorização, se você encontrar com Saïx". Xion balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Um cara de cabelo azul e com um X na cara. Corra, ok? Você não vai querer encontrar com ele se estiver matando aula. Got it memorized?"_

"_Saïx, correr... ok". Xion não parecia tão entendida quanto Axel gostaria, mas ele achou melhor não comentar._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Parece que eu sou o encarregado do seu treinamento, vamos nos divertir Xion". Axel abriu um largo sorriso._

_Xion apenas maneou a cabeça positivamente, sem metade da empolgação do ruivo._

"_Há, já tomando conta dos bebês?" Xigbar provocou. "Depois não reclame quando o Demyx passar a sua cadeira¹"._

"_Comece a se preocupar quando eu estiver alcançando a sua". Axel devolveu no mesmo tom arrogante._

_Xion os observava sem entender o que eles estavam dizendo._

"_Twilight Town, você vai adorar aquela cidade". Axel abriu um portal._

"_Adorar?" Xigbar repetiu com sarcasmo. "Nós somos nobodies, nós não podemos adorar coisa alguma"._

_Axel girou os olhos._

"_E eu acho que você está errado". Axel entrou no portal e Xion o seguiu ainda olhando para trás._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Então, o que você acha de Twilight Town?" Axel perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado dela._

"_É silencioso, eu gosto daqui". Ela respondeu pacificamente._

"_Vamos ver o que você acha do Sea Salt Ice Cream". Disse entregando um picolé azul para ela._

_Ela ia questionar, mas Axel apenas empurrou o sorvete para ela._

"_É... diferente". Ela respondeu com uma careta._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Onde está o Axel?" Xion perguntou colocando os pés no salão._

"_Você acha que ele ia ficar atrás de você o tempo todo?"_

"_Xigbar". Xion estreitou os olhos._

"_O que o Axel anda te ensinando? A ser insolente para com seus superiores? Há, eu sabia que ele não prestava"._

"_É feio falar mal dos outros quando eles não estão aqui para se defender". Uma voz disse saindo do portal._

"_Não voltou cedo demais da sua missão, Roxas?"_

_Roxas colocou os pés no salão e já entrou cambaleando._

"_Vou garantir para que da próxima vez você faça um tour por Pride Lands"._

"_Você está bem?" Xion perguntou se aproximando de Roxas._

"_Número 14". Roxas sorriu amigavelmente. "Eu ouvi o nome do Axel, onde ele está?"_

"_Ele não está". Ela respondeu encolhendo os ombros._

"_Você tinha uma missão com ele?" Roxas perguntou pendendo a cabeça para o lado._

"_Não, na verdade não..."_

"_Axel a acostumou muito mal". Xigbar provou ainda sentado no sofá._

"_Onde é a sua missão?" Roxas perguntou enquanto se apoiava numa poltrona._

"_Twilight Town"._

"_Maravilha, ele deve encontrar a gente por lá quando ele terminar o que estiver fazendo". Roxas abriu um portal._

"_Tudo bem você ir desse jeito?"_

"_Tudo bem você ir sozinha?" Roxas perguntou mantendo o sorriso._

_E os dois desapareceram pelo portal._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Então vocês já estão próximos desse jeito?" Axel perguntou se apoiando na parede e vendo os dois melhores amigos sentados na torre de Twilight Town vende o restante do sol desaparecer._

"_Axel!" Roxas e Xion se levantam num pulo._

"_Cadê o meu sorvete?" Ele pergunta rindo._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Faz tempo que o Axel não aparece". Xion murmurou enquanto desenhava na terra com um gravetinho._

_Eles estavam encostados na parede de tijolos da mansão abandonada de Twilight Town._

"_É porque ele está fazendo uma missão em Pride Lands". Roxas respondeu enquanto sentava ao lado dela e via o que ela estava rabiscando na terra._

"_Lá é tão horrível assim?" Xion perguntou deixando o desenho de lado._

"_É muito vasto e aparecem Heartless o tempo todo, fora que nós mudamos de aparência quando vamos pra lá. É bem desagradável e difícil de se acostumar". Murmurou com uma careta de desgosto._

"_Que tipo de forma a gente ganha?" Xion perguntou curiosa._

"_Você já quis ter pêlos e um rabo?" Roxas perguntou enquanto via uma miniatura de Axel, Roxas e Xion desenhados na terra, os três de mãos juntas._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Eu não entendo, Axel sempre fala de sentimentos, mas nós não temos isso não é?" Xion pergunta._

"_Nós somos Nobodies, não temos um coração". Roxas responde fechando os olhos._

"_Roxas está sempre dizendo isso". Axel se aproxima e se junta à dupla. "Mas ele sabe que não é bem assim"._

"_Axel..." Roxas diz num tom de aviso._

"_Escute o que eu vou te dizer, Xemnas quer nos fazer acreditar que nós não podemos sentir, mas isso não é verdade. Nós conseguimos rir, conseguimos sentir raiva"._

"_Então... O que nós estamos fazendo até agora?" Xion pergunta confusa._

"_Kingdom Hearts". Axel diz como se explicasse o óbvio._

"_Quando Kingdom Hearts estiver completo, nós também estaremos". Roxas diz respirando fundo. "Até lá o nosso trabalho Xion, é coletar os corações". Diz dando um sorriso mais brando._

"_Eu conto com vocês". Axel da uma palmada de leve no ombro dos dois._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Axel diz que nós podemos sentir"._

"_Axel tira conclusões demais para seu próprio bem"._

"_E ele está errado?"_

"_E o que você sabe sobre emoções? Você que nasceu nessa forma, você que não tem passado. Por que acha que Roxas não foi convertido nessa ladainha que Axel gosta de falar sobre emoções? Ele sabe que o destino dele é coletar os corações. Ele sabe que está aqui somente para isso"._

"_Não..."_

"_Assim como você". As palavras de Zexion atravessaram o interior de Xion._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Não consegue usar a Keyblade?" Roxas repetiu horrorizado._

"_Provavelmente eu não ficarei aqui por muito tempo, quando Saïx perceber ele vai me levar até Xemnas e tudo estará acabado"._

"_N-nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, ne?" Roxas tocou no ombro dela com as mãos trêmulas._

"_Não tem jeito, eu não consigo usar a Keyblade". Xion murmura balançando a cabeça negativamente._

"_Você não pode desaparecer... Xion, você.... você é minha amiga. Eu vou falar com o Saïx, fazer com que as nossas missões sejam juntos e eu vou coletar os corações por nós dois, por isso, não desista"._

_

* * *

  
_

"_O que vocês andam planejando?" Axel perguntou de braços cruzados no meio do corredor que levava para os quartos._

"_Não é nada". Xion murmura já abrindo a porta do quarto._

"_Xion. A Keyblade está dentro de você, não se esqueça disso"._

_Ela fecha a porta do quarto sem dizer nada._

_

* * *

  
_

"Xion, você acha que o Roxas gostava de você?"

* * *

"_Nee Roxas, e se a gente usasse os corações dos Heartless na gente?" Xion pergunta ao ver um coração ser tomado pela Keyblade._

"_O que?" Roxas salta de volta para o chão. "Isso é impossível"._

"_Eu sei. É só uma teoria. Bem imaginativa". Ela continuou depois de receber uma careta._

"_Então eu com certeza traria um coração pra você ou te daria o meu"._

_

* * *

  
_

"_O que você faria se tivesse um coração?" Xion perguntou se virando para Axel._

"_Viveria a minha vida, bem longe disso tudo". Axel respondeu de forma despreocupada._

"_E você Roxas?"_

"_Eu gostaria de amar". Respondeu olhando para nenhum dos dois._

"_Sim, isso com certeza deve ser ótimo". Xion disse sorrindo para o céu._

"_Crianças". Axel murmurou com um sorriso enquanto girava os olhos._

_

* * *

  
_

"_Eu consigo! Eu consigo usar a minha Keyblade!" E ela foi imediatamente abraçada por Roxas._

_E enquanto era girada e sacudida no ar ela viu Axel mexer os lábios dizendo "obrigado"._

_

* * *

  
_

Xion abriu lentamente os olhos. Ela jogou o cobertor no chão e esperou que a visão se acostumasse com a escuridão do quarto, até que pudesse dizer onde estava cada objeto.

Embora ela não estivesse preocupada com o breu do quarto ou com a bagunça que permanecera.

"Axel, seu mentiroso...".

**Continua.  
**

**N/A: **Essa foi a primeira aparição do Riku, ele ainda vai aparecer de novo. (Não o odeiem!)

¹ - As cadeiras que eles sentam tem tamanhos diferentes, aquilo é de acordo com as missões cumpridas. (Where nothing gathers)

Todos esses trechinhos são lembranças da Xion, eles tem as vezes um grande intervalo entre eles, só não vou ficar calculando dias, semanas ou meses. Enfim, eu queria que vocês conhecessem um pouco do Roxas e do Axel.

Eu queria muito ter deixado uma cena completamente Axel/Xion nesse capítulo, que vem justamente depois desse _"obrigado"_ que o Axel sussurra pra ela, mas como nesse momento ela ta mais preocupada em se lembrar do Roxas, achei melhor cortar.

Não quer dizer que eu não vá usar a cena! Podem aguardar, ainda vai ter mais alguns flash-backs perdidos pelos capítulos.

Bom, esse capítulo até que foi postado bem rápido, ne? Pensando em todos vocês e em mim também (já que eu tinha a idéia pra um único capitulo e quando chegava na vez de escrever um novo eu ainda tinha que pensar em tudo que ia fazer...) eu comecei a rascunhar um "resumo" dos capítulos, o que eu acredito que vá me fazer andar mais rápido com a história.

Eu já disse que a Xion ainda vai sofrer mais? Esperem pelo próximo capítulo!

**Yume.  
**

**Tay: **Hahaha, gostou dele? Já até xingaram o cara xD Fato, o Demyx é super-mega inútil, mas eu estou acostumada a ler fanfics dele (e isso neeeem me influenciou) e sempre colocam algum drama, meio que absorvi isso de tanto ler.

Bom... Ela tem um coração agora, o problema é que ela não para de pensar no Axel, ne? Nem eu sei o que vou fazer ainda com esse meu casal.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nee Axel, eu estou com medo, eu estou no lugar errado...  
Nee Roxas, eu gostaria que você soubesse que o seu coração é o mais bonito._

**Capítulo V**

**Fragmentos de escuridão.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Riku, o que você disse sobre a Kairi é verdade?" Sora perguntou enquanto o alcançava no corredor.

"Você mais do que ninguém deveria estar tomando conta dela". Respondeu num tom frio enquanto continuava a andar.

"Eu est--"

"Está?" Riku se virou completamente. "Está mesmo?"

"E-eu..." Sora abaixou a cabeça.

"Se você se importa com os seus amigos então comece a fazer alguma coisa por eles". Riku voltou a seguir.

"Riku... Espera! Eu não quero que a Kairi se prejudique, então... você pode tomar conta dela?"

Riku girou os olhos e se virou novamente.

"E você?"

"Eu posso cuidar da Xion".

"Sora, eu não estou preocupado só com a Kairi. Me preocupa o que essa garota pode fazer com vocês dois".

"Ela não faria nada".

"Tudo que eu vejo são vocês sendo prejudicados".

"Riku, ela está completamente sozinha nesse mundo".

"As pessoas só ficam sozinhas porque querem, ninguém nasce sozinho e se morrerem sozinhos vai ser por escolha própria". Sora abre a boca para questionar, mas ele continua. "Não é você quem diz que o mundo é repleto de luz? Então eu acho que ela não vai se perder". Riku voltou a caminhar e acenou já de costas.

Aquela conversa estava começando a irritá-lo.

"Droga, eu não entendo nada quando ele começa a falar desse jeito..." Sora murmurou cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho.

Ele não era bom com metáforas.

* * *

"Sora?" Xion perguntou já abrindo a porta e então deu de cara com a expressão fechada de um garoto que ela não conhecia.

"Riku". Ele a corrigiu mantendo o olhar compenetrado.

"Amigo do Sora, sim, ele me falou de você". Xion sorriu agradavelmente enquanto se recuperava do choque. Ela abriu mais a porta e deu passagem para o garoto que hesitou um pouco, mas acabou entrando.

"Bem, eu espero". Disse num tom divertido enquanto olhava rapidamente para as coisas no quarto.

Simples, arrumado. Talvez arrumado demais, como se nada ali fosse tocado, por exceção da cama que estava desarrumada, provavelmente ela tinha pulado direto de lá até a porta.

"Sim, o Sora não falaria mal de ninguém". Ela disse com a mesma certeza que tinha que Roxas não falaria mal dos outros membros da Organização, talvez reclamasse um pouco de Demyx, mas enfim...

"Assim parece que você o conhece". Disse como quem conta uma piada, porém os olhos estavam sérios demais.

Xion não precisava de muitas informações pra saber quão agradável Riku poderia ser. E ele também não estava ali a troco de nada.

"Sinto como se o conhecesse". Respondeu nem um pouco preocupada com as conclusões que ele pudesse tirar.

"Eu vou direto ao assunto, quero que você se afaste da Kairi e do Sora".

Xion ficou algum tempo olhando para Riku. Ela conhecia aquele tipo de atitude. Riku lembrava algumas pessoas da Organização.

"O Sora e a Kairi tem me ajudado nesse mundo". Ela disse com tranqüilidade, não iria começar a gritar com um desconhecido.

"Você é mesmo de outro lugar?" Ele perguntou ainda meio incrédulo.

"The World That Never Was".

Riku suspirou. Parecia até que Sora e Xion tinham combinado aquilo.

"E como é esse mundo?" Ele perguntou enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava nela.

Xion sorriu levemente e se sentou na beirada da cama.

"É um mundo frio e sem nada, mas era a minha casa. Minha e da Organização". Ela começou tentando não se sentir afetada por estar contando novamente aquela história.

Tentando não se perder em memórias dolorosas onde ela ainda tinha a companhia de Axel e Roxas.

O mundo em que ela estava agora era cruel. Porque só de pensar era doloroso.

"Organização?" Riku a tirou dos devaneios.

"Éramos 14 no total, nosso objetivo era completar Kingdom Hearts". Disse voltando a olhar para ele. Se fixando naqueles olhos descrentes que a ouviam com atenção.

Bem diferente de quando contara para Sora e Kairi, Riku estava sério e não parecia se surpreender com cada detalhe, sobre Keyblades, Heartless, Outros mundos ou Nobodies.

"Então você não tem um coração?" Ele a interrompeu depois de um longo tempo, após ouvir a explicação sobre a existência dos 14 membros da Organização.

"Em World That Never Was eu não tinha".

"Mas você…"

Ela não queria que ele continuasse aquela frase. Não queria ouvir mais teorias de que mesmo em Never Was ela pudesse sentir alguma coisa.

"Era como lembrar de uma coisa. Esses sentimentos eram memórias distantes dentro de nós". Riku ficou em silêncio a observando. "Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Tudo bem, parece que eu só fiz você falar até agora". Ele deu de ombros.

"Eu expliquei sobre como os Nobodies são criados".

"E você quer saber do Sora". Ele estreitou os olhos. "Certo?"

Xion não se surpreendeu. "Certo". Concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Pensei que nunca mais teria que tocar nessas memórias, mas você está realmente curiosa, sobre a existência desse seu amigo. A origem dele".

"Nós nunca descobrimos quem nós realmente fomos, ou tivemos qualquer lembrança que não nos pertencesse. Eram apenas memórias de como sentir". Contou de forma sombria.

Riku pareceu não se afetar. "Certa vez a Kairi sofreu um acidente, ela ficou internada no hospital, os médicos não tem nenhuma explicação pro que aconteceu, ela estava de um jeito que parecia que via e não nos via ali ao lado dela".

"O Sora disse que deu o coração a ela".

"É verdade, os dias se passavam e ela não apresentava mudança, o Sora disse: _"Eu faria qualquer coisa, eu te dou o meu coração, a minha alma, então por favor volte"_ E foi como se ele tivesse entregado de fato o coração a ela. O Sora caiu de repente no chão e o brilho voltou aos olhos da Kairi".

Xion encarou Riku e então sorriu docemente.

"Eu fico feliz em saber que o Roxas nasceu dessa forma, que o Sora não foi consumido pelas trevas, que ele deu o coração dele. Tenho certeza que o Roxas ficaria orgulhoso". Ela murmurou enquanto se encolhia e secava as próprias lágrimas.

"Não estou contando isso pra te consolar, a Kairi e o Sora são os meus melhores amigos, amigos de infância. Da mesma forma que você queria o bem dos seus companheiro da Organização, eu quero o bem dos meus amigos. Não pense que eu mudei de opinião por ouvir a sua história. Eu ainda espero que você se afaste deles". Disse sério, porém bem menos arrogante do que quando entrara naquele quarto.

Xion ergueu os olhos ainda úmidos.

"Amigos de infância?" Ela perguntou ignorando todo o resto. "O que é isso?"

Riku quase tombou da cadeira, não por ter percebido que ela não tinha o ouvido, mas pela pergunta estúpida.

"Você não pode estar falando sério..." Ele disse em tom de piada.

"O que é infância?" Ela perguntou pendendo a cabeça para o lado. "Existem diferentes tipos de amizade? Axel nunca me falou sobre isso".

"Oe... De que mundo você pensa que veio?" Ele continuou no mesmo tom.

"World That Never Was". Ela respondeu ainda mostrando confusão.

Riku suspirou e bateu com a mão na testa.

"Era uma pergunta retórica". Disse com agastamento.

"Riku". Ela insistiu com uma expressão preocupada.

"Quer dizer que eu conheço a Kairi e o Sora desde criança, quando a gente tinha uns 7 anos, entende?"

"Qual a diferença de amigos de infância e amigos?"

"Eu acho que não é essa a questão..." Riku murmurou meio impaciente. "Amizade é um sentimento forte, quando a gente aprecia a companhia de outra pessoa, amigo de infância quer dizer que se está junto desde pequenos. Eu conheço a Kairi e o Sora basicamente desde que eu nasci".

"Eu conheço o Axel e o Roxas desde que eu nasci... Eu conheço todos da Organização desde que nasci". Xion começou a murmurar para si mesma.

"Então como pode não saber o que são amigos de infância? Todos vocês se conhecem desde que eram crian--"

"Não, eu nasci nessa forma, eu... Eu nunca fui uma criança".

Riku franziu o cenho, e ele não teve coragem de fazer mais nenhum comentário, pois de repente Xion estava com as mãos enterradas no rosto e parecia estar a beira de uma crise.

"Ei Xion!" Ele se levantou derrubando a cadeira e basicamente correu até o lado dela. "Xion, tudo bem?"

"Eu sou uma completa aberração... É impossível que nesse mundo exista algum lugar pra mim".

"Xion não foi isso que eu--"

"Está tudo errado! A minha existência nesse mundo... Tudo que eu conheço não se encaixa aqui".

"Nee Xion". Riku tocou meio hesitante no ombro da garota. "Antes de você vir pra cá, o que aconteceu com World That Never Was?" Perguntou sem saber se aquele era o melhor momento.

* * *

"_Kingdom Hearts está cada vez mais brilhante. Logo vai chegar a nossa hora". Axel disse enquanto olhava pela janela._

"_Ah, eu mal posso esperar". Roxas sorria enquanto olhava fixamente para a imagem de Kingdom Hearts._

_

* * *

  
_

Ela afastou as mãos do rosto e passou a encarar Riku com um olhar vazio. Ele engoliu em seco. Aquela expressão o fazia se sentir péssimo, o mesmo olhar de Kairi a tempos atrás.

"Eu não lembro...". Ela desviou os olhos para um ponto no chão. "Eu não lembro, eu nã--"

"Se acalme!"

"O que eu estou fazendo nesse mundo?" Xion se perguntou enquanto elevava as mãos aos cabelos.

"Xion".

"Me deixe em paz!" Ela se levantou e saiu correndo do quarto. Riku tratou de segui-la, mas não demorou para perdê-la no meio da confusão de pessoas que saia das aulas e enchiam o campus.

"Droga...." Murmurou olhando para os lados, tentando encontrá-la.

* * *

"Se eu perder mais dinheiro pro Ludor eu vou ter que pedir empréstimos". Dilan resmungou enquanto tirava umas poucas notas da carteira. "Quem paga a bebida?"

"Mais?" Lea perguntou rindo. "A gente já não bebeu tudo que podia lá?"

"Você sabe que ele esconde as melhores e só nos oferece o mais barato, aquele cara é um mão de vaca e não um jogador". Dilan continuou a resmungar.

"Ei Lea, aquela não é garotinha do outro dia?" Luna perguntou apontando para Xion que passava não muito longe.

Ela andava com passos lentos e caminhava para uma faixa de pedestre que não deveria ser atravessada com o sinal aberto.

"Ela ta tentando se matar?" Dilan perguntou observando.

Lea correu o mais rápido que pôde e a puxou antes que ela conseguisse colocar o segundo pé na faixa.

Xion olhou assustada quando sentiu o corpo ser puxado do nada. Ela sequer ouvira os passos.

"Você tem alguma tendência suicida?" Lea perguntou arfando enquanto a soltava.

**Continua.**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A: **Eu gostaria de dizer que esse capítulo foi partido em dois. Antes que alguém pergunte "que raio de jeito de encerrar o capítulo é esse?!" Bom, como eu disse, a história já está planejada e eu tenho um rascunho dos capítulos, porém estava com um capítulo em branco e se eu cortasse esse eu teria todos os capítulos que eu quero.

Então pra felicidade geral (ou não), o capítulo VI já está começado. Devo dizer que infelizmente eu estou ficando cada vez com menos tempo pra escrever. Eu ainda tento fazer como nos velhos tempos de escrever no colégio, mas em curso não da. (E eu faço curso um atrás do outro).

Looogo, não vou dizer que o próximo capítulo vai ser postado no próximo final de semana, a medida que eu for recebendo os reviews eu vou dizendo se vai ser possível ou não.

AH! Eu já ia me esquecendo, 'ces tão achando que a coisa ta ruim pra Xion agora? Esperem o próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Cantinho mágico dos reviews:**

**Tay**: Muito obrigada por ter me recomendado a comunidade, só é uma pena que eu ande sem tempo, até pra atualizar ta ficando complicado. Axel/Xion é apaixonante, toda vez que eu jogo o 358/2 eu vejo uns momentinhos só deles, fico rindo sozinha.

**Baka Assumida:** Essa é a vantagem do ffnet, poder comentar sem precisar de conta, infelizmente a formatação daqui está me deixando muito irritada. WUOH! Eu não vou largar a fic, nem precisa ameaçar, é um dos melhores projetos que eu tenho. E por enquanto eu não posso me queixar de falta de inspiração, ainda to jogando o 358 e to vendo vários vídeos do Birth by Sleep.  
Oh, muito obrigada, mas essa fic não seria metade do que é se não fosse pelos comentários sempre tão animadores.

**Papillon Holie:** Eu sei que eu respondo por mp, mas não consigo lembrar se disse tudo que queria no recado xD Eu coloquei as linhas, espero que isso ajude. Vamos fazer a Xion sofrer mais \o/

* * *

A fanfic está sendo postada na comunidade do Orkut: "Kingdom Hearts Brasil - fics" (por recomendação da Tay)


	6. Chapter 6

_Nee Axel, eu não quero que isso tudo acabe agora._

**Capítulo VI**

**Estilhaço.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Axel?" Ela perguntou o olhando sem realmente vê-lo.

Apenas os cabelos ruivos. Alto.

"L-e-a. Got it memorized?"

Ela piscou seguidamente e fixou bem o olhar no rosto de Lea. Era decepcionando, mas não era Axel.

"O que você estava fazendo?" Luna perguntou se aproximando dos dois. "O sinal estava aberto, você ia ser atropelada".

Xion o encarou com raiva.

"Hey". Lea bateu de leve na cabeça dela. "Foi ele que te viu indo atravessar a rua. Então não seja mal educada".

Xion suspirou, somente num mundo paralelo para Axel e Saïx se darem bem.

"Obrigada, Isa". Ela agradeceu com um sorrisinho. Ela já havia planejado dizer isso antes, só faltara a oportunidade.

O rosto de Luna se fechou completamente.

"Como você--" Ele perguntou ainda em choque.

"Significa lua, não é? Como Luna". Ela continuou sorrindo.

"A garotinha acabou com o seu disfarce". Dilan comentou rindo e dando uns tapas nas costas de Luna. "Gostei de você menina, como se chama?"

"Xion. E acho que você não se chama Xaldin, não é?" Ela perguntou sentindo um certo desconforto por estar diante daqueles três.

Eles eram realmente estranhos. Completos estranhos.

"Xaldin? Essa é boa!" Ele riu alto.

"É Dilan". Lea respondeu sorrindo para a garota. Ela parecia bem mais agradável quando não estava cismando com a cara dos outros. "Então, você estava indo pra algum lugar?"

"Andando daquele jeito?" Isa quase riu.

"Não, eu estava... distante". Respondeu fitando os próprios pés.

Mas se ela ficasse ali com eles, ela pararia de pensar em coisas que sozinha não tinha como serem resolvidas.

Lea, Isa e Dilan trocaram um olhar rápido, olhar esse não captado por Xion que estava novamente perdida no próprio mundo.

"Vamos voltar pra casa do Ludor, lá a gente joga outra partida". Lea disse olhando para os dois que concordaram. "Vem com a gente Xion".

Ela ergueu a cabeça quando ouvira o nome ser dito por Lea, por um instante ela realmente pensou que fosse Axel, mas obviamente não era.

"Você gosta de cartas?" Dilan perguntou enquanto eles iam caminhando de volta ao apartamento.

"Vai ser tudo de novo..." Isa murmurou girando os olhos.

* * *

"...e é por isso que voltamos". Lea terminava de explicar enquanto os quatro se encontravam parados no corredor.

"Tudo bem vocês podem entrar". Ludor os deu passagem. "Mas eu tenho convidados lá em cima".

Os olhos de Xion ficaram do tamanho de pratos. A casa de Ludor era como Wonderland. Cheia de tranqueiras pra tudo que é lado. Havia uma mesa de poker bem no meio da sala.

Os móveis eram brilhantes, polidos e pareciam ser incrivelmente caros. As prateleiras estavam repletas de troféus e a escada que levava para o segundo andar tinha um carpete vermelho chamativo.

"Menininha, como você se chama?" Ludor perguntou enquanto jogava um barulho de uma mão para a outra sem deixar nenhum deles cair.

"Xion". Ela respondeu enquanto os olhos seguiam as cartas.

"Você aceita uma partida?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso engenhoso.

"Não, ela não aceita". Lea se colocou rapidamente na frente de Xion. "Eu vou levá-la até a cozinha. Dilan, Por que você não aproveita pra tentar reaver o seu dinheiro?"

Xion apenas viu enquanto Dilan e Ludor começavam uma discussão. Ludor era sem dúvida Luxord. Talvez numa versão com mais cabelo e sem brincos.

"Você tem amigos estranhos". Xion disse achando graça da própria frase.

E pensar que em outro mundo Axel tinha como amigo ela e Roxas. E naquele ele parecia se dar bem com todos os outros.

"Eles são confiáveis, apesar do jeito meio esquisitão". Lea tirou uma garrafa de dentro do armário. "Você tem idade pra beber?"

"Idade?" Xion franziu o cenho.

"Você estuda?" Ele insistiu enquanto abria a garrafa e começava a se servir.

"Estou na faculdade". Ela respondeu embora não freqüentasse nenhuma das aulas.

"Ah, então você tem idade, mas deve ter acabado de entrar. Você parecia bem novinha, achei que tinha uns 15 anos". Lea empurrou o mesmo copo que usava para ela.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou olhando para o tom de vermelho que tinha no copo.

"Apenas beba". Lea balançou a mão dispensando a conversa.

Xion lembrou de quando Axel a empurrou o picolé sem dar mais explicações. Ela decidiu beber sem reclamar, no entanto o gosto era péssimo.

"Eca! Isso não pode ser pra beber!" Ela deixou o copo de lado e passou as costas da mão sobre a boca.

Lea apenas riu. "Você é mais normal do que parece então". E empurrou um outro copo para ela. "É água". Explicou assim que recebeu um olhar dúbio.

"Certo..." Xion fez uma nota rápida de que Lea podia não ser tão confiável assim quanto Axel, ao menos se tratando de 'surpresas'.

"Você encontrou?" Lea perguntou de repente.

"O que?" Xion perguntou deixando o copo de lado.

"Você esteve me confundindo todas as vezes em que nos encontramos. Então, você encontrou a pessoa que estava procurando?" Ele falou de uma forma tão gentil que ela quase não reconheceu os traços de Axel nele.

Talvez porque de fato eles não tivessem um coração. Não havia como expressar _esse _tipo de gentileza.

"Não, eu não encontrei". Respondeu sussurrando.

"Me avise quando encontrar, ok?" Nem ele sabia porque estava pedindo aquele tipo de coisa. Não era da sua conta mesmo.

Ele nem conhecia aquela garota.

"Hai". Ela maneou a cabeça positivamente.

Uma mentira. Ele nunca tinha mentido para Axel ou Roxas antes.

"Hey". Isa se pendurou na porta da cozinha. "Ludor está querendo todos pra uma partida". Ele fixou o olhar em Lea por mais algum tempo, o ruivo franziu o cenho, mas logo fechou o rosto de forma séria.

"Vamos?" Xion perguntou abandonando de vez o copo.

"É... vamos". Lea murmurou enquanto a seguia.

* * *

Durante o jogo que havia se iniciado, Xion constantemente olhava para Lea, mas uma vez que a partida era um jogo que buscava o olhar de todos, ele não tinha como saber o real motivo dos olhares.

"Game". Ludor declarou apontando o dedo na cara de Luna que engasgou.

Lea piscou os olhos seguidamente, "Ué, já?" Perguntou acordando pra realidade.

"'Já' nada seu desgraçado!" Luna bateu com as cartas sobre a mesa. "Estou olhando pra sua cara tem meia hora! Onde você pensa que tava!?"

"B-berserker..." Xion murmurou enquanto via os olhos de Isa virarem fendas.

"Não posso falar muita coisa, minha parceira também estava concentrada em outro alguém". Ludor disse enquanto embaralhava as cartas. "Embora este mesmo jogo tenha sido sugestão dela". Disse com um sorrisinho de lado enquanto olhava de esguelha para Xion.

"Troquem logo de duplas!" Dilan resmungou enquanto enchia um copo de uísque.

Lea e Xion trocaram um olhar demorado, Ludor deu de ombros e Isa basicamente enfiou o pé na mesa, pro horror de Ludor que tentava inutilmente afastar os pés (calçados) de Isa do tampo da mesa de madeira de cerejeira.

"Eu só saio daqui quando eu esmagá-los, sua pontuação será tão vergonhosa que você vai arrastar o seu corpo fracassado pelas ruas, sua alma irá vagar em tormento!"

Xion nunca imaginara que um dia veria Saïx subir em cima da mesa, o modo "Berserker" também era diferente, mas não deixava de ser assustador. Ela não conseguia saber o que as pessoas daquele mundo eram capazes.

E antes que sua mente voltasse a trabalhar de forma obscura, Lea estava rindo e passando o braço pelo ombro de Xion, meio que a puxando para perto, meio que a protegendo daquele lunático em cima da mesa.

Repentinamente ela não se importava se Luna destruísse toda a casa, Lea estava a deixando segura.

E de forma mais pacífica as partidas seguiram, Dilan já estava mais do que bêbado e fazia uma narração de cada movimento, Ludor e Luna eram pura adrenalina, Lea e Xion pareciam bem mais à vontade.

Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem, Xion estava pela primeira vez se sentindo leve, como se tivesse um lugar quente para ela naquele mundo.

"Ora, ora, ora, Ludor, você dá uma festinha aqui em baixo e nem nos convida?" Uma voz aguda ecoou pela sala.

Xion olhou logo na direção em que a voz estava vindo, mas Luna encarou Lea da mesma forma que havia feito na cozinha. O ruivo se mexeu desconfortavelmente no sofá.

"Nós não somos mais convidados importantes?" Uma voz masculina soou.

"Lumaria, Relena". Ludor anunciou assim que os dois se fizeram presentes.

Não eram diferentes, não eram nada diferentes. Larxene, ou melhor, Relena tinha os mesmos olhos verdes que brilhavam de forma arrogante e os cabelos louros, só estavam mais compridos do que quando Nobody.

Lumaria era sem dúvida um homem bonito, os cabelos num tom claro de rosa e presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, deixando o rosto impecável à mostra.

Xion se viu completamente desconfortável, Axel sempre a alertara para ficar longe de Larxene e Marluxia, até Xigbar costumava dizer que eles não eram confiáveis. E as missões que fizera com aqueles dois eram sempre as missões em que ela saia mais machucada.

Eles não ajudavam ninguém.

Kingdom Hearts, eles queriam mesmo corações? E se agora que os tinham, porque ela continuava com a sensação desagradável?

"Você não vai apresentar o brotinho?" Relena perguntou pousando os olhos na figura de Xion.

"Uma menina que apareceu com esses três, se chama Xion". Ludor apresentou completamente desinteressado e também se fazendo ignorante à tenção que havia se formado em sua sala.

"Lea, você vai ficar aí parado?" Ela continuou de braços cruzados encarando o ruivo.

"O que você quer? Esteve aí o tempo todo com o Lumaria". Lea resmungou estreitando os olhos para Lumaria que parecia muito interessado em estudar a fisionomia de Xion.

"Os seus olhos tem um brilho muito bonito". Lumaria disse com o rosto invadindo a noção de espaço pessoal de Xion que chegou a recuar um pouco.

"O-obrigada". Ela agradeceu com o rosto ligeiramente vermelho. "L-lumaria, certo? O seu nome é muito bonito".

"Muito obrigado". Ele agradeceu com um sorriso conquistador.

"Oe, Oe". Lea se debruçou na mesa e empurrou o ombro de Lumaria para trás. "Você não precisa conversar tão próximo". Disse de forma perigosa.

"Acho que o jogo acabou". Ludor murmurou girando os olhos enquanto abandonava as cartas. "Parem de bagunçar a minha casa".

"Vamos beber!" Dilan gritou com o rosto vermelho e uma garrafa na mão.

"Ludor, eu vou levá-lo pra cima". Luna disse enquanto chutava Dilan que estava bêbado demais para sentir alguma coisa. "Relena, porque você não me acompanha?" Pediu encarando a garota.

"É claro". Relena respondeu olhando para Lea e Xion antes de seguir com Luna escada acima.

"Eu estou sendo trocada por uma menina de 15 anos?" Relena perguntou enquanto se apoiava na parede do corredor.

"Ela está na faculdade". Luna respondeu enquanto fechava a porta do quarto que Dilan ocupava. "Na mesma que a nossa por sinal".

"E o Lea está interessado nela". Não era uma pergunta.

"Você está o traindo com o Lumaria". Relena crispou os lábios. "Ele já percebeu e vai terminar com você".

"E o que você quer me dizendo isso tudo?"

"Que você não venha descontar nos outros".

Eles ficaram se encarando e por fim Luna desceu sem esperar uma resposta. Relena mostrou os dentes e entrou num quarto, batendo a porta com violência.

Quando Luna retornou, Xion observou com atenção a forma como Lea e Luna se olharam, parecia que eles conversavam por telepatia, sem dizer nada eles seguiram para uma sala adjacente.

"Eles são estranhos, ne?" Lumaria perguntou parando ao lado de Xion e acompanhando bem o olhar dela.

"Não, eles são boas pessoas". Xion respondeu de forma amigável.

Apesar da sensação meio desagradável que tinha quando ele estava perto, principalmente quando estava tão perto assim. Ela queria acreditar que naquele mundo todos mereciam uma segunda chance.

Como a que dera para Myde.

"Certamente que são". Lumaria estava apenas concordando, não parecia interessado em elogiar aos outros. "Me pergunto como os conheceu, me parece que é próxima do Lea, estou certo?"

Xion olhou para o rapaz antes de responder. E talvez tivesse sido a pior coisa que fizera. Havia um brilho estranhos nos olhos dele. Um brilho que indicava que ele sabia a resposta.

Como se ele soubesse a resposta de todas as perguntas que ia fazer. Era quase como se estivesse a acusando de alguma coisa.

"Eles me salvaram, duas vezes".

Aquilo pareceu surpreender Lumaria que piscou os olhos seguidamente, certamente não esperando por aquilo. E ele saberia que ela não estava mentindo, se ele fosse tão bom assim com essa 'leitura de olhos'.

"Fui atravessar o sinal sem olhar". Ela finalizou de forma divertida.

"Oh é claro!" Lumaria apenas riu.

"Axel e Luna estão demorando". Xion murmurou olhando para a porta fechada do outro cômodo.

"O que disse?" Lumaria perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Lea e Luna". Xion respondeu engolindo em seco. _"Maldito hábito"_. Se censurou mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Sei..." Lumaria pareceu meio desconfiado, mas não era como se ele pudesse acusá-la. "Escuta, eu esqueci uma coisa lá em cima, e estou sentindo câimbra na perna, será que você pode ir buscar pra mim?" Perguntou olhando na direção das escadas.

"O que é?" Perguntou seguindo o olhar dele.

"Está sobre a cama, no último quarto do corredor".

Xion começou a se afastar, deu uma última olhada na sala onde Lea e Luna haviam entrado, como eles não saíram de lá, ela não conseguiu pensar numa desculpa para recusar.

* * *

"Você já não deveria ter tomado uma atitude?" Luna perguntou cruzando os braços.

"A Relena exige tempo". Lea resmungou girando os olhos.

"Lea!"

"Eu sei, ta legal? Eu vou terminar com ela, mas também não vou fazer isso aqui, você sabe como o Ludor iria encher o saco se ela quebrar alguma coisa, porque você sabe que ela vai..."

"E você já devia ter feito isso antes..."

"Sim, eu devia. Mas entre sair com vocês e gastar a minha paciência pra terminar com ela, eu prefiro sair com vocês".

"Lea eu to falando sério, a Xion perto da Relena?"

"Eu também to preocupado, mas ela não é louca de fazer alguma coisa, não aqui pelo menos. E além disso o que você quer eu diga pra garota? 'Me desculpe, mas a minha namorada é retardada, ela deve estar pensando que eu to afim de você e mesmo que ela esteja me traindo com aquele metrossexual ela vai tentar fazer alguma contra você'. É isso?"

Luna riu e acertou um soco sem força no ombro do ruivo.

"Já é um começo..."

* * *

"Em cima da cama..." Xion pegou uma rosa que estava o bonito lençol estampado da cama de casal. "Ué, era só isso?"

"Você tem idéia do que isso significa?" Relena perguntou desencostando-se da parede e se colocando perto da janela, onde alguma luz entrava.

O quarto estava escuro, aliás, todo o segundo andar era sombrio, havia poucas janelas e todas estavam fechadas e com cortinas pesadas e de tecido escuro as cobrindo.

"Relena!" Xion deu um salto. Sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. "Está falando da rosa? É só uma flor".

"É um convite, Lumaria te mandou aqui em cima para que você pudesse me encontrar". Ela abriu um largo sorriso.

"Ok..." Ela tentou se manter calma. Era difícil quando não se tinha uma keyblade nas mãos e estava diante de uma pessoa como Larxene. "O que você quer?"

"Eu quem pergunto isso". Ela deu a volta na cama, ficando agora bem próxima da garota. "O que você quer com o Lea?"

Xion arregalou os olhos. Não era como se ela tivesse uma resposta para aquilo, ela também já havia pensando nisso antes, mas não conseguira anda. O que ela queria com alguém que só se parecia com Axel?

"Responda!" Relena puxou o cabelo de Xion, fazendo a garota começar a se debater, tentando se livrar da mão da outra que se fechara com força em seus cabelos.

"Eu não sei! Me solta! Está me machucando!!"

"Como se eu fosse ser trocada por alguém como você! Tão insignificante!" Ela deu um empurrão em Xion que bateu com as costas na ponta da mesa de cabeceira.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando..." Xion se levantou se apoiando na mesa.

"Não seja sonsa! Eu vi! Desde o primeiro dia, desde que ele conheceu você eu vim reparando!" Relena gritou indo novamente pra cima de Xion.

Com medo de mais algum golpe violento, Xion saiu do quarto e correu pelo corredor, parando próximo da escada.

"Ele me salvou! O Lea me salvou, é só isso!"

Axel era tudo que ela queria. Encontrar com Axel e com Roxas. Por que ela tinha que ficar ouvindo aquelas coisas? Nada daquilo fazia sentindo.

"Então eu preferia que ele tivesse te deixado morrer!" Larxene puxou uma faca.

Os olhos de Xion se arregalaram, ela recuou um passo e então tudo ficou confuso. Ela sentiu dor, muita dor. E enquanto caia, ela viu o rosto de Relena em choque.

Talvez tivesse uma diferença... uma pequena diferença.

O grito de Relena ecoou por toda casa e Xion apagou antes de ouvir os chamados e a correria que havia se formado.

Ela sentiu ser puxada para as trevas e deixou que o corpo afundasse naquele manto negro.

E quanto a Sora e Kairi? Lea, Isa... Ela estava começando a gostar de todos. Também queria se encontrar com Myde mais uma vez...

"_Nee Axel, eu não quero isso tudo acabe agora... Eu estou finalmente descobrindo algo sobre mim mesma..."_

**Continua.**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Nee Axel, eu estou desaparecendo, mas eu não quero ir. Esse contraste, quer dizer que eu estou te perdendo?"_

**  
Capítulo VII  
**

**Paredes brancas.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Chamem uma ambulância! Rápido!"  
"Eu não... eu queria, eu não pretendia...!"  
"Xion, agüente, por favor!"  
_  
E tudo ia ficando cada vez mais escuro e frio, ela sentia todos os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem, mas ela não tinha força para mover os braços e se proteger. Havia uma pressão em seu estômago que a puxava cada vez mais fundo.

"Axel..." Ela queria encontrar com ele mais uma vez, porque ela estava sentindo medo.

Um medo tão grande. Um medo muito maior do que ir parar num mundo alternativo. Um medo que como Nobody ela não podia 'sentir'. Era o medo de desaparecer.

Mesmo nas missões mais difíceis, mesmo quando era levada a exaustão e chegava em World That Never Was toda machucada, ela nunca havia pensado que poderia perder a vida naquele trabalho.

Porque ela nunca havia ficado tão próximo de sentir que sua existência estava acabando. Porque ela sabia que enquanto tivesse Axel e Roxas, ela não iria perder.

Todos eles lutavam para existirem, para terem corações. Ela, acima de todas essas coisas, lutava para poder existir junto daqueles dois.

Mas, uma vez num mundo onde eles não poderiam estar. Qual era o propósito de sua existência?

No entanto, se ela desaparecesse agora, ela iria perder tudo. Iria perder as memórias com Axel e Roxas e a chance de conhecer os outros membros da Organização.

Kairi, Sora, Myde, Lea, Isa e até mesmo Riku. Desaparecer assim tão de repente...

Ela queria dizer tantas coisas, queria estar com eles, compartilhar, queria aprender o que era ter um coração.

"Axel..." Ela murmurou com a voz sofrida.

Ela sentiu uma leve pressão sobre a mão, ela relutou em abrir os olhos, viu de forma embaçada o rosto preocupado de alguém.

"Roxas...?" Pergunto como se estivesse com dor. Mas na verdade não estava, mal conseguia mexer o corpo, estava se sentindo fraca.

"Sora". A voz disse docemente.

Ela pareceu surpresa por alguns instantes e então suspirou.

"Então, eu ainda estou nesse mundo..." Ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu quase que imediatamente.

* * *

Quando Xion acordou, ela observou com atenção o cômodo em que se encontrava, lembrava um pouco a sala de Vexen, numa versão menor e mais limpa. Havia aparelhos estranhos num canto, no entanto a cama em que se encontrava era confortável.

"Então você acordou?" Isa perguntou parecendo contente em vê-la acordada. "Como está se sentindo?" Ele puxou o banco para próximo da cama dela.

"Confusa". Ela se ajeitou na cama com cuidado. "Onde eu estou?"

"Num quarto de um hospital". Disse com divertimento. "Você não lembra do que aconteceu?"

"..." Ela baixou o rosto.

"Tudo bem se não lembrar, acho que não é o tipo de coisa que seria bom ter como lembrança". Ela continuou de cabeça baixa e em silêncio. "O Lea esteve aqui mais cedo, mas você estava dormindo, seus amigos também apareceram por aqui".

"Acho que eu lembro de ter visto o rosto do Sora". Ela sorriu levemente. "E a Relena?" Perguntou erguendo o rosto de forma relutante.

"...então você se lembra". Isa suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Ela quis vir até aqui, mas nós não deixamos..."

"Hm". Xion apenas assentiu.

"Escuta". Isa inclinou o corpo para frente. "Uma pessoa normal teria gritado ou corrido no momento em que viu a faca, você não se deixou ser atingida, ne? Quer dizer, você não estava tentando morrer, certo?"

"_Você tem alguma tendência suicida?"_

"_A minha existência nesse mundo... Tudo que eu conheço não se encaixa aqui"._

"Talvez... Talvez eu estivesse tentando desaparecer desse mundo". Ela respondeu olhando para as próprias mãos que se fechavam com força no lençol.

"Por quê?"

"Luna, você acredita na existência de outros mundos?" Ela perguntou voltando a olhar para ele.

"Como assim?" Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Mundos paralelos, pessoas que existem nesse mundo vivendo num outro de forma completamente diferente. Pessoas _parecidas_".

Luna poderia facilmente dizer que os remédios estavam fazendo efeito na cabeça de Xion, também poderia ir embora e dizer para que ela descansasse mais. Se Xion não estivesse perguntando tudo aquilo o olhando nos olhos, ele provavelmente teria feito alguma dessas coisas.

Fora que a pergunta completamente estranha, colocava sentindo no aparente no _nonsense_ daquela menina. A primeira vez que tinha a encontrado, ela basicamente pulara em cima de Lea e gritara "Axel" e ele não conseguia esquecer o olhar ferino que recebera e também de que ela havia o chamado de "Saïx".

Não era como se ela estivesse realmente os confundindo, era como se visse aquelas pessoas "Axel" e "Saïx" neles.

"Pessoas como eu e o Lea?"

Xion arregalou os olhos e então sorriu. Ela maneou a cabeça positivamente.

"Pessoas como você e o Lea". Ela repetiu fechando os olhos e lembrando de como era ver Saïx todas as manhãs a despachando para uma nova missão e de como era ter que encontrar com Axel e Roxas na torre de Twilight Town.

Como aqueles momentos que ela considerava rotineiros, se tornaram memórias tão preciosas.

"Talvez eu seja o mais estranho". Luna disse chamando atenção de Xion. "Por acreditar em você sem nem mesmo questionar".

"Eu agradeço, ultimamente eu tenho sido muito questionada a esse respeito e por causa disso, eu estou com muitas perguntas onde eu não consigo encontrar uma resposta. Por que eu estou aqui, como eu vim pra cá, por que somente eu existo nesse mundo. Eu quero saber, eu quero descobrir e eu quero poder voltar".

"Você está sozinha?"

"Eu me sinto incompleta. Eu tenho um coração, mas agora eu sinto um vazio tão grande, tão pesado". Ela apertou o tecido contra o peito. "Por que nós temos um coração?"

"Pra sabermos que estamos vivos". E antes que Xion pudesse questioná-lo ele se levanta. "Descanse mais um pouco, mais tarde seus amigos vão voltar e eles com certeza vão querer te ver acordada e com uma expressão mais contente".

"Luna, você se importa em não dizer nada disso para o Lea?". Ela pediu em voz baixa, com receio de alguém pudesse estar os ouvindo.

"Algum motivo em especial?" Ele perguntou se virando. Estava surpreso por ouvir aquilo.

"Ele me lembra alguém. Alguém que me era muito importante, mas..." Ela baixou os olhos. "Eles são diferentes, no entanto, as vezes é como se... Ele estivesse lá, ou sou apenas eu querendo que isso seja verdade..." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "De qualquer forma, eu não quero que ele saiba, ao menos... não por enquanto".

"Tudo bem, vá dormir". Assim que Luna deixou o quarto Xion ficou abrindo e fechando as mãos, mas nada da keyblade aparecer.

"Eu tenho que parar de ficar procurando o Axel dentro dele... Assim como eu já reconheci que o Sora é outra pessoa..." Ela disse para ninguém em especial.

* * *

"Você quer que eu traga alguma coisa?" Kairi perguntou enquanto mexia dentro da bolsa.

"Não, tudo que está aqui está ótimo". Xion respondeu sorrindo, Kairi era mesmo muito gentil.

"Mas é tudo tão branco". Sora comentou como se aquilo fosse uma coisa ruim.

"Branco é pra trazer a sensação de paz e serenidade". Kairi repetiu a informação que havia visto num dos livros da biblioteca.

"Eu gosto". Xion os interrompeu. "Gosto que o quarto seja todo branco". Ela deu uma olhada em volta.

Kairi e Sora trocaram um olhar rápido e então se aproximaram um pouco da cama que ela ocupava.

"Nee Xion, você até agora não falou do incidente..." Kairi começou quase que num sussurro. "Tudo bem?"

"Quer dizer..." Sora sentou na beirada da cama. "Você já vem carregando tanto coisa e de repente você está aqui no hospital, nós não queremos que você fique com isso só pra você".

"Eu estou bem". Ela olhou para a expressão preocupada no rosto dos dois. "De verdade, eu nem lembro o que aconteceu". Mentiu de forma convincente.

Luna havia a feito pensar e a melhor coisa era fingir que não se lembrava. Ela não sentia raiva de Relena, ela não sabia como chamar o sentimento que tinha pela garota.

E a sensação de quase morte estava sendo uma coisa positiva. Era como se em World That Never Was ela fosse imortal e ali naquele mundo, tudo poderia acontecer.

Ela estava buscando o significado de estar ali, estava buscando os reflexos de seus ex-companheiros e agora estava podendo ter certeza que estava viva. Ela queria viver.

"Posso interromper?" Lea perguntou adentrando o quarto.

Xion imediatamente olhou para Sora como se esperasse por uma reação. Como se a junção Lea-Sora pudesse ser resultado de alguma coisa.

"Claro". Mas Sora apenas sorriu e se afastou da cama junto com Kairi. "Amanhã você já terá alta, não é?"

"Sim, acho que sim". Ela olhou para Lea que concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Então nós iremos de visitar, como de costume". Kairi sorriu antes se puxar Sora pela mão para fora do quarto, como se estivesse com pressa para deixá-los a sós.

"Se você veio falar do incidente já vou avisá-lo que eu não lembro do que aconteceu".

"Eu..." Ele começou se aproximando em passos lentos. "Eu vim me desculpar, pela Relena e também pelo Lumaria". Ele fez uma profunda reverência.

"Não é sua culpa". Xion se ajeitou na cama, pronta para descer, mas assim que Lea percebeu ele rapidamente se aproximou a obrigando a continuar ali. "Você esteve comigo não é?" Ela perguntou o olhando nos olhos.

"P-por algum tempo". Respondeu com o rosto corado. "Nem foi muito tempo, eu pedi pro Luna ficar te fazendo companhia enquanto me acertava com aqueles dois". Ele murmurou mostrando os dentes.

Luna havia dito que Lea estava possesso, e definitivamente ela conseguia ver isso. Numa rara missão em que as cosias andaram mal, ela conseguia se lembrar do que era ver Axel realmente irritado, se Lea ficasse somente metade do que Axel ficara, já seria um grande estrago.

"Ela estava com ciúme". Xion disse se lembrando da forma como Relena avançara.

"Ela tentou te matar!" Axel gritou em desespero. "Nada era motivo pro que ela quase fez".

Xion conseguia ver uma angustia tão grande no rosto dele que a machucava. Pelo que? Simplesmente porque Relena era namorada dele?

"Sabe". Incomodada com aqueles olhos amargurados ela segurou a mão dele. Numa tentativa de passar a segurança que estava sentindo. A serenidade que aquelas paredes brancas traziam. "Eu conhecia uma pessoa como a Relena, que as vezes tinham esses ataques de raiva, quando eu estava caindo eu vi o rosto dela, sabe? O rosto da Relena. Ela parecia realmente arrependida". Ela continuou antes que Axel a interrompesse. "A pessoa que eu conheci, teria gargalhado, então eu não consigo sentir raiva".

"Então você se lembra do que aconteceu". Axel disse fazendo com que os olhos de Xion se arregalassem.

"Me desculpe". Ela pediu com sinceridade. "Achei que se sentiria melhor se eu não lembrasse, já que imaginei que você não ia aceitar o fato de eu não estar realmente me importando com o que aconteceu".

"Idiota!". Ele a abraçou e Xion achou que tinha sentido o coração parar de bater por alguns instantes. "Eu estou preocupado com você será que não entende? Fiquei pensando como você iria encarar essa situação, se você estaria sofrendo, se teria mesmo esquecido".

"Axel..."

Ele se afastou dela lentamente, até que pudesse a olhar nos olhos.

"Lea". Ele repetiu em claro e bom som.

Ela imediatamente cobriu a boca com as mãos, o rosto tomou um tom rosado e ela e se encolheu levemente.

Ela não havia afastado a mente. Ela vira claramente que era Lea, ela sentiria que era ele. Então por que o chamara de Axel?

"Me desculpe". Ela pediu ainda com as mãos sobre a boca.

Lea coçou a cabeça sem mais saber o que dizer, e então se levantou. "Luna queria falar com você, eu vou chamá-lo, ok?"

Ela apenas assentiu. Lea deixou o quarto parecendo desconfortável.

Só podia ter algo errado com aquele coração.

Afinal, que tipo de sentimentos ela tinha ou poderia ter? Se os Nobodies tinham apenas lembranças de como era ter sentimentos, isso queria dizer que ainda existiam alguns que ela poderia nunca ter 'sentido' quando Nobody.

O que a levava a uma outra questão, que tipo de sentimento era aquele?

**Continua.**

**N/A: **Pra quem me acusou de ter feito a Xion sofrer tanto. Ficou melhor?

**Tay:** Hãn... Eu não sei de nada, enfim, acho que esse capítulo respondeu às suas perguntas, não? Ou parte delas, hohoho. Eu adoro a Relena e o Lumaria e eu fiquei muito feliz em tê-los colocado.


	8. Chapter 8

_Nee Axel, Eu queria muito, muito ficar com você._

**  
Capítulo VIII  
**

**Heartless**

**

* * *

  
**

**Recomendação: **Aqua's Theme – Birth by Sleep.

* * *

"Nee Xion o que você mais quer nesse momento?" Luna perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

"Saber o que aconteceu em World That Never Was, porque eu vim parar aqui e... sobre ter um coração". Ela respondeu com uma expressão cansada.

"Eu conheço uma pessoa, ele é um professor. Ele fez uma pesquisa sobre vidas passadas, eu sei que não é bem o seu caso, mas você não acha que ele pode te ajudar?"

Xion ficou em silêncio olhando para Luna. Ela acreditava que ninguém daquele mundo fosse capaz de ajudá-la simplesmente porque eles não tinham idéia do que eram Heartless, Keyblades, Nobodies...

Mas ela sabia que sozinha tinha poucas chances de andar nessa pesquisa e com um número limitado de pessoas que podiam e queriam ajudá-la...

"Acho que sim". Respondeu cansada, realmente não querendo se preocupar muito com detalhes. "Nee Luna, o Lea está bravo comigo?"

"Não, vocês brigaram?"

Ela desviou o olhar.

"Não... Eu acho que não".

* * *

No dia seguinte, o sol estava coberto pelas nuvens carregadas, aquele céu na cor cinza fez com que Xion se demorasse no pátio do hospital, olhando para cima. Como se a qualquer momento um portal fosse se abrir.

Era a primeira vez naquele mundo onde ela via um céu tão escuro quando cedo.

World That Never Was todos os dias eram noite. Ela nunca havia comentado isso com ninguém, mas agora, naquele momento em que deixava o hospital, ela se sentia... bem. Como se estivesse no próprio mundo.

"Xion, vamos". Luna a chamou enquanto abria a porta do carro.

Ela entrou em silêncio e se acomodou no banco. Luna não tentou iniciar uma conversa, apenas dirigia em silêncio e as vezes olhava para a garota que estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro e via a água bater contra a janela.

E ela parecia não estar realmente ali. Como se ao estender a mão para tocá-la, acabasse passando através dela.

Luna decidiu não perder muito tempo ali, naquele idéia. Ele voltou a olhar pra frente e se concentrou em seguir rapidamente o prédio de tijolos que procurava.

A velocidade foi diminuindo e Xion só acordou quando o motor do carro fora desligado, ela olhou em volta e Luna já estava saltando. "Chegamos".

"Certo..." Ela bateu a porta e ficou olhando para o prédio de nove andares inteiramente de tijolos. Tinha um aspecto diferente, talvez por ser antigo ou por ser tão alto numa região onde havia muitas arvores e grandes residências.

"Não tem elevador, então prepare-se".

Eles entraram no prédio onde nada havia no primeiro andar, senão um chão sujo e uma escada circular. Sem dúvida uma estrutura muito estranha, Xion e Luna suspiraram e começaram a subir.

A cada passo a escada rangia, até o quarto andar eles tentaram ser cautelosos, mas depois já estava cansados e simplesmente começaram a subir de qualquer jeito.

Quando estavam no sétimo eles ouviram uma porta abrir e então rapidamente correram até o nono andar, onde um homem estava encostado na parede os esperando. Ele usava um jaleco branco, cabelos compridos e igualmente brancos e os olhos eram estranhamente dourados.

"Isa, você não costuma trazer visitas". Ele desencostou-se da parede e deu dois passos.

Havia algo nele que fez com que Xion parasse de andar e ficasse o encarando, dali, daquela pequena distância.

"Não me chame assim". Luna fez uma careta. "Xion, esse é o Xehanort". Disse voltando-se para a menina.

"Eu prefiro que me chamem de Ansem". Ele disse dando de ombros.

Os olhos de Xion se alargaram de repente.

"Xemnas!?" Ela basicamente correu até o homem e ficou o olhando na ponta dos pés. "Por favor, diga que você se lembra! Diga que você sabe porque estamos aqui". Ela começou a sacudi-lo pela manga do jaleco.

Ele demorou o olhar na menina e então olhou para Isa que deu um sorriso sem graça.

"Nós vamos precisar nos sentar, isso pode levar algum tempo". Luna disse já caminhando para o apartamento.

* * *

"Eu sinto muito, mas o nosso chefe sempre foi uma pessoa reservada, acho que as únicas pessoas que saberiam de alguma coisa eram o Xigar e o Saïx". Xion disse baixando o rosto.

"Tudo bem, mas pra desejar algo como Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas deveria estar mesmo disposto a ter o coração de volta, não é?" Ansem perguntou enquanto se via armando um plano daqueles.

"Sim, mas no final a única pessoa que ganhou um coração fui eu..." Xion encolheu os ombros. "E eu não consigo lembrar como vim parar aqui".

"As vezes é pro nosso próprio bem". Luna começou chamando atenção dos dois. "Sabe, quando a gente esquece uma lembrança dessas? As vezes é porque não somos capazes de aguentá-la".

"Não é algo que somos capazes de suportar. Tem razão". Ansem assentiu e voltou-se para Xion. "Você nunca pensou nisso?"

"Não". Ela disse cabisbaixa. "Mas seja o que for eu preciso suportar, por que... eu esqueci do Axel e do Roxas, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com eles..."

Ansem se inclinou na cadeira e segurou as mãos trêmulas de Xion.

"Você gosta muito deles não é?" Apesar de ter soado como uma pergunta, Xion sabia que não era.

"Ter sentimentos é engraçado". Xion sorriu levemente ao ter aos mãos envolvidas. "No meu caso é como reler um livro e colocar cores nele. Axel e Roxas sempre foram... muito importantes, mas agora eu posso dar nome pra essa importância. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela me deixa feliz e triste. Porque eu posso sentir. Porque eles não existem mais nesse mundo".

Luna se mexeu meio desconfortável. Ele se sentia mal por ter julgado Xion como louca e por ter implicado com ela. Ele quase podia tocar numa barreira de amargura que a cercava.

"Você não acha que... algo deu errado?" Ansem perguntou fazendo com que os dois o olhassem em confusão. "Com o Kingdom Hearts eu quero dizer".

Xion e Luna trocaram um olhar rápido.

"O que quer dizer?" Xion perguntou quase que em desespero.

"É uma teoria". Ansem disse sério. "Você não consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu, mas consegue ter sentimentos pelos membros da Organização. Você veio pra esse mundo e ganhou um coração". Ele espero pelo assentimento dela.

"Certo". Xion concordou maneando a cabeça.

"Você acha que consegue dar nome aos sentimentos de todos os membros da Organização?"

"Sim". Ela franziu o cenho. "Sim, acho que sim".

"Continuando a teoria... Pode ser que o seu coração, ou melhor, parte dele tenha ficado lá em World That Never Was, e por isso você consegue sentir isso. Ter esses sentimentos pela Organização, mas acredito que o objetivo real de Xemnas ou mais provavelmente de Kingdom Hearts, era apagar a sua existência como Nobody, você quando caiu nesse mundo, deveria viver como Xion, mas você está vivendo como uma Nobody com um coração".

Os olhos de Xion foram aos poucos perdendo a cor.

"Está dizendo que é um erro eu ainda ter lembranças dos meus amigos?" Ela perguntou com a voz afetada.

"Não estou dizendo que é um erro, estou te dando a minha teoria. Eu gostaria de ouvir a sua. Ou ao menos uma opinião".

* * *

"_Quando o Kingdom Hearts estiver completo, nós também estaremos". _Ela ouvira Saïx dizer.

_

* * *

  
_

"_Pelo que você me agradeceu?" Xion perguntou adentrando o quarto de Axel e se aproximando da cama do ruivo onde ele estava sentado._

"_Por ter voltado a acreditar nisso". Axel respondeu enquanto fechava o livro._

"_Nisso?" Ela repetiu sem entender._

"_Sim, nisso". Axel pousou a mão sobre o peito dela. "Eu disse, sempre esteve aí"._

"_Sua mão é quente". Ela murmurou enquanto segurava a mão dele._

_Axel tirou a luva e colocou a palma da mão contra a bochecha dela._

"_Mentira". Ele disse com um sorriso._

_

* * *

  
_

Então isso tudo era resultado de um erro? Ela era resultado de um erro. E o que justificava Axel e Roxas não estarem lá?

Era algum castigo? Ter aquelas lembranças eram apenas um tormento que ela teria que carregar?

Ela que já não tinha nada, teria ficado com menos ainda?

Axel sempre, sempre acreditou que mesmo Nobodies não eram vazios. Com um coração ou não, ela sempre pôde sentir qualquer resquício de sentimento que Axel emanava.

"Talvez porque ela gostasse tanto do Axel e do Roxas". Saïx disse quebrando em parte o transe de Xion. "Parte do coração dela tenha ficado com eles, e talvez, como reflexo isso tenha passado pro Lea, pro Sora também. Eles se aproximaram de você a troco de nada".

"Vamos lembrar que isso é apenas uma teoria". Ansem disse fazendo questão de frisar a última palavra.

* * *

"_Kingdom Hearts está cada vez mais brilhante. Logo vai chegar a nossa hora". Axel disse enquanto olhava pela janela._

"_Ah, eu mal posso esperar". Roxas sorria enquanto olhava fixamente para a imagem de Kingdom Hearts._

_

* * *

  
_

Então ela tinha deixado parte do coração com os dois? Mas Lea e Sora não se lembravam de nada. No máximo lembravam em algumas coisas, mas quanto mais tempo ela passava com eles mais achava que estava errada.

"Casa. Eu quero ir pra casa". Xion murmurou enquanto massageava as têmporas.

Ansem sorriu e apenas fez um sinal para que Luna a levasse.

"Deixe-a descansar".

* * *

"Eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer então... A gente se fala depois". Luna disse enquanto parava o carro na porta da faculdade.

"Obrigada". Ela agradeceu parecendo distante.

Assim que a porta bateu, Luna pegou o celular.

"Lea, preciso falar com você".

* * *

Era como ter e como não ter um coração. Era como andar na escuridão. Xion queria se jogar na cama e ficar lá pro resto da vida.

Toda vez que ela buscava alguma coisa relacionada com World That Never Was ela voltava com os pensamentos completamente obscuros.

Toda vez que tinha relação com Axel e Roxas, ela sentia o coração despedaçando.

Ela definitivamente fora enganada. Sempre achara que o coração era uma coisa forte, mas ela sentia que o dela estava em pedaços, talvez porque não estivesse "completo", talvez tivesse mesmo deixado metade com Axel e Roxas.

O que a levava a pensar, World That Never Was ainda existia?

Então o que ela precisava fazer pra voltar? Perder o coração e se tornar um Heartless?

Ela já se sentia como um. Com um coração falso, defeituoso. Do que mais ela precisava?

Ela seguiu pelos corredores da faculdade, todas aquelas pessoas rindo e conversando. Ela estava no lugar errado. No mundo errado.

O dormitório estava mais silencioso e ela desejou poder se teleportar para dentro do quarto.

"Xion". Riku a chamou parecendo preocupado e surpreso.

Ela virou o rosto lentamente na direção dele.

"_A Kairi e o Sora são os meus melhores amigos, amigos de infância." _Ela se lembrou claramente das palavras dele.

Mais um tormento. Mais uma rachadura.

Ela respirou com dificuldade, talvez à beira de uma crise.

Roxas e Axel eram amigos. Ela não tinha infância. Roxas gostava dela. Teria gostado, a amado se ele tivesse um coração. Ele nunca quis acreditar que podia sentir como Nobody. Axel sempre quis ter sentimentos. Axel sempre, sempre esteve ao lado dela.

"Oe Xion".

Ela não precisava de infância, ela não precisava de um coração. Nada daquele mundo era certo. Em World That Never Was ela tinha tudo.

Riku pousou a mão no ombro dela e Xion deu um tapa com força na mão dele.

"Está feliz agora!?" Ela gritou sentindo os olhos arderem. "Eu não tenho nada aqui! Eu realmente não pertenço a esse mundo! Eu não quero viver aqui, está feliz agora!?"

Riku chegou a recuar alguns passos. Aquela era mesmo a expressão daquela menina perdida que havia conhecido a pouco tempo?

Ela parecia tão... tão mais afundada nas trevas. Tão mais perdida.

Ela entrou no quarto e bateu a porta, deu alguns passos e se atirou no chão não se importando se era duro.

"Eu não preciso disso, eu não quero isso". Ela disse enquanto chorava enquanto puxava a gola da camisa para baixo, enquanto as unhas arranhavam o peito. "Tire isso daqui!".

Riku correu, ele precisava de Sora e Kairi. Ela precisava deles.

**Continua.**

**N/A: **Realmente achei que não ia conseguir terminar a tempo, mas no final da tudo certo. Se bem que eu não posso falar de "dar tudo certo" com um final de capítulo desses, ne?

O próximo capítulo vai ser mais light.

Essa coisa Ansem-Xehanort, eu não vou entrar em detalhes, quem lembra das informações do KH e do KH II seja feliz, e vale lembrar que ainda tem muito mais no Birth by Sleep.

Não vale tacar pedra e nem ameaçar a autora, mas se quiserem deixar um review eu fico muito feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nee Axel, o significado do Sea Salt Ice Cream que você trouxe para nós, não era muito diferente do da Papou Fruit, não é?"

**  
****Capítulo IX  
**

**Always on my mind**

"Lea". Relena o chamou. O ruivo virou o rosto quase que mecanicamente, com uma expressão seca. Os olhos fundos, olheiras e desgosto.

"Eu já não mandei você desaparecer? Não fui bem claro em dizer que eu sou capaz de te matar?" A voz era ácida e o olhar era assassino.

Relena baixou os olhos e contorceu o rosto.

"E eu já pedi desculpas!" Ela gritou com raiva.

Ainda que estivesse errada. Ainda que ela soubesse disso. Algumas coisas não podiam ser arrancadas assim tão fácil, e ela tinha uma personalidade forte.

"Você quase matou aquela garota!"

Eles trocaram faíscas. E ficaram se encarando em silêncio.

"E eu sinto muito!" Ela gritou olhando nos olhos dele. "Lea, eu nunca disse que o que fiz foi certo. Eu perdi a cabeça. Já me desculpei. Posso falar com você agora?"

Lea suspirou. Bufou e girou os olhos.

"O que você quer?" Disparou cruzando os braços.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Lea contou até cinco e começou a se afastar.

"Adeus, Relena".

E ela o deixou ir. Ficou o vendo desaparecer pela rua.

"Isso não é típico de você". Lumaria comentou enquanto passava o braço pela cintura dela e apoiava o queixo em seu ombro.

Ela olhou de esguelha para o rapaz.

"Não foi nada, eu só queria saber como ele estava". Ela deu um tapa e afastou a mão dele de sua cintura.

"Relena, você ainda gosta dele?" Lumaria perguntou falsamente chocado. Ela afastou o ombro bruscamente, mas não o pegou desprevenido.

"Não, eu só queria saber o efeito daquela garotinha nele". Disse olhando na direção em que Lea havia partido.

"E o resultado?"

"Um estrago". Relena respondeu meio afetada.

* * *

"Você acha que vai ficar tudo bem agora?" Kairi pergunta erguendo os olhos da folha de papel.

"Hmmm... Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com nada". Sora diz enquanto equilibrava o lápis entre a boca e o nariz.

"As vezes eu tenho medo". Kairi confessou baixo, fazendo com que Sora deixasse o lápis sobre a mesa e se inclinasse para poder ouvi-la. "Ela parece sempre tão sozinha, como se aquele quarto fosse uma redoma, o único lugar seguro pra ela. E ao mesmo tempo é como se aquele quarto só a fizesse mal, porque ela não pode ver esse mundo".

Sora abaixou os olhos. Ele entendia perfeitamente e conseguia visualizar muito bem o que ela queria dizer.

"Ela só enxerga World That Never Was".

"Eu gostaria que ela pudesse ver o nosso mundo Sora, de verdade, eu sinto que ela passou por tanta coisa ruim, mas ela ainda não conheceu nada. Ainda não teve a oportunidade de ver como tudo que nós temos aqui é bonito".

Mal ela havia acabado de dizer isso e Sora se levantou tão rapidamente que mandou a cadeira no chão.

"É isso! Kairi, vamos levá-la pra nossa casa!"

"O que?" Kairi piscou seguidamente em confusão.

"Destiny Island!"

"Gente, problemas!" Riku gritou abrindo a porta da sala de estudos, onde ele fora informado que os dois se encontravam.

"Riku?"

"O que foi?" Sora perguntou já ao lado do amigo.

"É-é a Xion".

"O que aconteceu?" Kairi perguntou já com as mãos sobre a boca.

Sora no entanto não esperou por resposta, ele empurrou Riku pro lado e saiu correndo não se importando se derrubava os livros de uma menina ou se quase jogava o professor escada abaixo.

"Apenas vamos". Riku a puxou pela mão e eles também saíram correndo, aproveitando a passagem que Sora havia aberto.

* * *

"Como assim de outro mundo!?" Lea gritou dando um soco na mesa.

Ansem girou os olhos, deixou apenas que Luna continuasse. De forma alguma ele teria paciência pro mal temperamento do ruivo.

"Exatamente o que você ouviu, exatamente o que parece e exatamente do jeito que nós contamos".

"Isso... isso... é ridículo! Completamente absurdo!"

"Ninguém está pedindo pra você aceitar isso de primeira". Ansem disse enquanto apoiava o cotovelo no braço do sofá. "Mas isso é um fato".

"Então eu não passo de um reflexo? Um vaso semelhante a algo que ela conheceu em outro mundo".

"Você pode dizer que o único vaso nesse mundo é ela". Luna disse sem maldade, no entanto Lea não interpretou desse jeito e o agarrou pela colarinho. "Ela é como um boneco, Lea. Queira você ou não".

"Pare de falar desse jeito dela!"

"E você não acha que o que pode estar sentindo agora tem relação com esse outro mundo? Com esse coração que ela pode ter deixado lá com o Axel?" Ansem se levantou e fez com que Lea soltasse o amigo.

A última coisa que ele precisava era de uma destruição, sangue e ambulância em seu apartamento igual a confusão que tinha acontecido no de Ludor.

"Não tem nada a ver!" Lea gritou elevando as mãos na cabeça. "Aquela garota do nada me abraçou, ela chorou. Você tem alguma idéia de como eu me senti? Vendo aquela menina que eu tinha acabado de salvar me pedindo pra que eu a deixasse continuar abraçada daquele jeito".

Luna desviou os olhos.

"_O que foi Lea? Você todo silencioso desse jeito, nem parece com você". Era uma piada que eles deveriam rir juntos, mas o ruivo continuou com a expressão séria._

_E isso era raro._

"_Aquela menina, o que você achou daquilo?"_

"_Ela não era completamente louca?" Luna se viu rindo sozinho._

_Lea estava parado no meio da calçada._

"_Não, eu não acho que seja bem por aí..."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Xion?" Kairi bateu algumas vezes na porta.

"Me deixem em paz!" Ela gritou com a voz trêmula e sufocada.

"Xion, abra a porta, por favor, nós queremos ajudar". Kairi insistiu dando novas batidas.

"Não!" Ela gritou se encolhendo perto da cama.

"Xion, eu sinto muito". Riku disse mexendo na maçaneta. "Eu não quis ferir os seus sentimentos".

Xion balançou a cabeça negativamente e se encolheu ainda mais.

"Eu não tenho sentimentos, eu estava bem sem ter nenhum deles! Me deixem em paz, desapareçam!"

Riku e Kairi trocaram um olhar preocupado e então Sora acertou um soco violento na porta que chamou atenção de todos.

"Eu sei que você está se sentindo perdida, ok? Eu sei que isso aqui está mais pro inferno do que pro mundo perfeito que você queria ter ido com o Axel e o Roxas. E eu sei como é horrível sentir como se o seu chão estivesse ficando cada vez mais frágil".

Xion ficou encarando a porta como se ela conseguisse ver através, como se pudesse ver a expressão de dor e sofrimento que Sora estava fazendo.

"Eu quase perdi a Kairi e o Riku uma vez e eu não quero perder você Xion. Eu posso não ser o Roxas, mas se ele foi criado por minha causa, então... então é como se ele fosse uma parte minha, você não pode dizer que está sozinha, não é?"

"Sora..." Kairi envolveu as mãos trêmulas do amigo.

"Sora". Riku pousou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

Xion se levantou e destrancou a porta e ficou olhando para Sora que estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Sora..." Ela o abraçou com força.

E ela sentiu, ao menos por alguns segundos, como se estivesse abraçado Roxas. Como se por alguns segundinhos ele estivesse ali.

O inexplicável daquele mundo não eram os sentimentos, e sim a sensação de ter vários ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

O frescor do vento. A água gelada do mar. A areia grudando nas roupas. Um lugar conhecido e aconchegante. Destiny Island.

A viagem seguira da forma mais normal, Kairi e Xion ficaram conversando enquanto Sora não conseguia segurar a ansiedade, Riku parecia bem mais relaxado.

"Nós queremos te mostrar um pouco do nosso mundo". Kairi dissera.

"Queremos compartilhar com você o que nos é especial". Sora dissera.

"Talvez o seu coração se sinta mais aliviado". Riku dissera.

Ela seguira com eles. Ela confiava neles. E mais do que isso, ela queria poder saber um pouco sobre eles.

"Já está melhor?" Kairi perguntou sentando no tronco ao lado de Xion que tocava com a ponta dos dedos o curativo no abdômen. "Não está doendo, está?"

"Foram tantos remédios, já estou bem, obrigada". Xion suspirou e ficou olhando para as ondas que quebravam e traziam a água para baixo do pé delas. "Riku tem razão, eu me sinto... como dizer? ... em paz".

Kairi sorriu, mas acabou abaixando os olhos por fim. "Xion, você não precisa se esforçar e ficar sorrindo o tempo todo enquanto estiver conosco".

"O que quer dizer?" Perguntou virando-se e fitando a amiga.

"Você está triste e confusa e é normal querer ficar sozinha. Nós só queremos que você se sinta bem, mesmo que você não veja o nosso mundo como um casa, nós queremos te provar que você tem um lugar aqui. Nesse mundo e nos nossos corações". Kairi segurou as mãos dela.

"Ainda é estranho falar sobre corações". Xion sorriu tristemente. "O que eu sinto por vocês, é tão completo e complexo que me deixa desnorteada ao mesmo tempo em que parece ser a melhor coisa do mundo, é muito assustador pra mim, na verdade, eu morro de medo". As mãos dela tremeram sob as de Kairi.

"Do que você tem medo, Xion?"

"De sentir isso tudo, e de perder tudo. Como as minhas memórias, o que eu sinto quando penso em World That Never Was é tão profundo que é capaz de me engolir".

"Tenho certeza que as suas memórias estão no seu coração, você só precisa de mais algum tempo para poder se lembrar".

Xion balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Uma pessoa apareceu com uma teoria, pra ser sincera eu acho que não é só uma simples teoria. Segundo ela, eu estou... realmente errada nesse mundo. A minha existência, o que eu sou, não deveria estar aqui. Uma Nobody como eu".

"Xion, pare de se chamar assim, você tem um coração. Você está aqui. Isso já não prova que essa teoria está errada?"

"Xion!" Sora gritou de cima de uma construção. "Ei Kairi!"

Kairi olhou para Sora ali em cima acenando e acabou rindo. Xion observou um e depois o outro e acabou sorrindo.

"Sora quer mostrar para ela a caverna." Riku gritou não muito distante.

Sora e Xion pararam na entrada da caverna enquanto Riku e Kairi decidiram procurar por alguma coisa que Xion não entendeu direito o que era.

"Então Sora, o que eu estou prestes a ver?" Ela perguntou com um leve sorriso.

"Parte do meu coração". Ele disse com um sorriso límpido.

Os olhos de Xion se arregalaram e ele a puxou pela mão.

A caverna não era assustadora e nem era muito grande, em poucos passos eles chegaram no final dela onde Sora já estava ajoelhado perto de um desenho feito com uma pedra afiada.

"O que é isso?" Xion se agachou ao lado dele. "É você?" Ela perguntou tocando parte do desenho. "É a Kairi, não é?" Sora concordou com um leve aceno. "E o que é isso? Uma estrela?" Ela pendeu a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado enquanto tentava desvendar aquilo.

"É uma Papou Fruit". Sora respondeu com um largo e orgulho sorriso.

"O que é uma Papou Fruit?" Xion perguntou do mesmo jeito.

"Riku e Kairi estão pegando para nós, vamos lá pra fora". Disse enquanto coçava a cabeça meio sem jeito.

Xion o seguiu sem questionar, ela olhou para trás, vendo o desenho na pedra.

Kairi era um pouco parecida com ela e Sora lembrava Roxas.

"Xion, vai ficar pra trás". Sora a chamou já na entrada da caverna.

"Estou indo!" Xion correu parando para dar uma última espiada quando já estava quase na entrada.

Talvez o fato do sol já estar se pondo, o céu laranja ou todo o clima gostoso que Destiny Island trazia, fez com que por alguns meros instantes, ela visse Roxas ali agachado com uma pedra nas mãos fazendo um desenho.

"Xion?" Riku a chamou fazendo com que ela despertasse.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou ao segurar uma fruta num formato estranho de estrela.

Kairi olhou para Riku e Sora, mas eles pareciam estar muito ocupados olhando para as nuvens que pareciam desmanchar naquele céu laranja.

"A Papou Fruit é especial, dizem que se você a dividir com alguém, vocês ficarão juntos para sempre". Kairi disse com um sorriso.

Os quatro foram caminhando para debaixo da sombra da árvore, sentados em um tronco.

"Para sempre...?" Xion sentiu uma pontada no coração.

-

"_O que é isso?"_

"_Sea Salt Ice Cream"._

_Ela ia questionar, mas Axel apenas empurrou o sorvete para ela._

"_É... diferente". Ela respondeu com uma careta._

"_Então você não pode questionar que nós sentimos algo". Axel sorriu para ela._

"_É diferente!" Ela se apressou em dizer. "Isso é--"_

"_Talvez com o tempo você entenda, mas tudo bem, eu espero". Ele continuou sorrindo._

_-_

"_Sea Salt Ice Cream". Roxas entregou o sorvete para ela._

"_Você também?" Xion perguntou enquanto aceitava._

"_O Axel já fez as honras então". Roxas riu._

"_Nee Roxas, o que o Axel quis dizer quand--"_

"_Quando te deu o picolé? Acho que ele estava apenas tentando ser seu amigo"._

"_Meu amigo...?"_

"_Sim"._

"_Roxas, você acha que deveríamos falar com o Xemnas?" Ela perguntou séria._

"_Por quê?" Ele no entanto tinha uma verdadeira interrogação sobre a cabeça._

"_O Axel falando de sentimentos desse jeito, não acha que tem algo de errado com ele?"_

_Roxas chegou até a engasgar com o pedaço de picolé que tinha na boca._

"_Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que não é tão grave assim". Ele sorriu._

_-_

E o silêncio entre os quatro fora quebrado com a risada a princípio baixa de Xion que fora aumentando gradativamente assim como as lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto.

Os três a olharam numa mistura de dúvida e choque.

"_Eu espero". _

"_Eu estou preocupado com você será que não entende? Fiquei pensando como você iria encarar essa situação, se você estaria sofrendo, se teria mesmo esquecido".¹_

Aquele mundo era muito engraçado.

Aquelas memórias que ela tinha, se tornavam muito engraçadas.

O que o Sea Salt Ice Cream representava para ela e o que a Papou Fruit significava para eles... Era apenas muito engraçado, dado a situação geral.

**Continua.**

**

* * *

  
**

_¹ _Frase do Lea no capítulo 07.

**N/A: **Desculpinha, eu queria ter atualizado na sexta, mas não deu, até ontem o arquivo só estava com 3 páginas.

Eu disse que tenho um roteiro com o acontecimento dos capítulos, por isso eu fico meio perdida quando o que eu tenho planejado não bate com o que está acontecendo com o personagem, principalmente se tratando da Xion, aí eu tenho que parar e repensar. (Por isso demora).

Essa fanfic ganhou um significado todo especial pra mim depois que eu comecei a postar. Juro que se não tivesse os comentários de vocês e os incentivos ela não seria nem metade do que é.

Muito obrigada!

**Cantinho dos reviews:**

**Tay:** Céus, eu não sei o que faço toda vez que você diz que o Lea tem que agarrar a Xion! Enfim, ta atualizado! Espero que tenha gostado! E o clima triste é culpa da Xion que me faz entrar num estado meio deprimido quando tenho que escrevê-la.

**Gabrielle:** Olá! Seja bem vinda! Muito obrigada!

**Papillon:** Eu tenho que comentar aqui também... o momento da luva é o meu favorito até agora!


	10. Chapter 10

"_Nee Axel, Esses bonecos não precisam de um coração, mas mesmo assim eles podem continuar sorrindo"._

**Capítulo X  
**

**Heart**

**

* * *

  
**

Ninguém questionou o motivo da crise de riso e choro de Xion, apenas esperaram pacientemente que ela se acalmasse.

É o que bons amigos fazem. Eles esperam pacientemente.

O céu vermelho, as ondas quebrando. Os quatro olhavam para o horizonte. Xion sentiu como se estivesse distante os observando, Sora e Kairi eram pura luz, mas Riku era diferente, havia algo nele que a atraia.

Havia uma bondade em Kairi que fazia com que ela confiasse plenamente na menina. Sora era Roxas e muito mais, era confuso até mesmo para ela. Lea e Axel... ela realmente não queria fazer essa comparação.

"O que foi?" Riku perguntou sem virar o rosto ou nada.

Xion fora pega de surpresa, ela estava olhando bem discretamente para ele e ele parecia concentrado no mar, ou talvez ela tenha se distraído no momento em que começara as comparações.

Sora e Kairi estavam andando entre a areia e a água.

"Essa Papou Fruit, você gostaria de dividi-la com alguém?" Perguntou passando a fitá-la.

Riku foi o mesmo.

"Não, não tem ninguém de quem eu goste. Meu coração é livre".

Xion franziu um pouco o cenho e Riku sorriu já prevendo o ritmo que a conversa seguiria.

"Livre?"

Riku sorriu largamente, se ele ganhasse algo a cada frase que adivinhasse de Xion, ele provavelmente ficaria rico.

"Quer dizer que eu não estou preso a ninguém, a nenhum tipo de sentimento, ou melhor, a _esse_ tipo de sentimento". Disse fazendo questão de frisar a palavra erguendo a Papou Fruit.

"Achei que todos amassem alguém, não é esse o sentido de ter um coração?" Ela perguntou basicamente deixando a Papou de lado.

"Xion, você sabe que existe uma diferença entre amar e gostar?" Os olhos de Xion se arregalaram, Riku balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu não sei sobre o que vocês falavam em World That Never Was, e tão pouco o que vocês esperavam que seria ter um coração, mas é mais complexo do que poder sentir algo".

Xion assentiu, ela prestava atenção em cada frase, em cada detalhe.

"Eu não entendo muitas coisas". Admitiu enquanto elevava a mão ao peito. "A dor, a alegria, a confusão, é verdade que eu posso sentir tudo, é muito mais do que eu conseguia lembrar. Nós Nobodies brincávamos de ter sentimentos, eu não gostaria de dizer que tudo que 'senti' quando estive lá era mentira ou forçado, mas agora com um coração, eu devo admitir que era... incompleto".

"Ainda que fosse incompleto, não quer dizer que não fosse verdadeiro. Vocês estavam vivendo com o que tinham. E agora você vai viver aqui com o que tem".

Xion desviou os olhos.

"Eu estou sozinha Riku".

"Você não está sozinha, e você não sente que está sozinha. Você só está sem o Roxas e o Axel".

Xion encolheu os ombros.

"Eu nunca pensei que pudesse viver sem eles. Eu nunca sequer me vi sem eles".

"Então seja forte". Xion ergueu novamente o rosto. "Viver aqui nesse mundo exige força".

"Em World That Never Was eu também precisava de força, mas lá eu podia contar com a minha Keyblade..." Ela torceu levemente os lábios.

Riku sorriu. "Não estou falando desse tipo de força, estou falando da que vem do seu coração. É dessa força que nós usamos para viver aqui".

Xion olhou de Riku para o próprio peito. Ela apertou o tecido e suspirou fechando os olhos.

"Então acho que eu sou uma pessoa bem fraca nesse mundo". Disse abrindo novamente os olhos.

"Enquanto você tiver algo importante, algo em que acredita, você não é fraca. Você vai levantar com o apoio dos seus braços, vai encarar o dia-a-dia com o seu peito, você não tem uma Keyblade, a sua arma é você mesma".

Xion piscou seguidamente em surpresa, mas acabou sorrindo por fim. "Assim parece que você está me mandando pra guerra".

"Bem vinda ao nosso mundo". Riku riu. "Não temos heartless, mas temos um coração. Eu nunca lutei contra um heartless, mas posso dizer que lutar contra dos dilemas de um coração é bem difícil".

"Eu posso apostar que sim".

E eles ficaram em silêncio, vendo o sol desaparecer e ficaram ali juntos, vendo as estrelas.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Xion acordou e ficou como sempre olhando o teto. Ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado e ficou observando a bagunça do próprio quarto.

"Eu preciso sair daqui..." Murmurou fechando os olhos novamente e imaginando o antigo quarto em World That Never Was.

Se ela soubesse que fosse sentir falta de todo aquele branco, provavelmente ela teria aproveitado um pouco mais. Nos dias de folga Axel era o primeiro a se trancar no quarto, agora que ela estava o tempo todo de folga ela também fazia, mas uma vez que o quarto não era todo branco, ela sentia que não era a mesma coisa.

Mas provavelmente ainda que o quarto fosse todo branco não seria a mesma coisa.

Ela desistiu e saiu do quarto. Os alunos pra variar ocupavam todos os lugares, os bancos, os parapeitos das janelas, eles andavam em grupo e conversavam. Xion passava por eles como se fosse uma sombra.

E quando viu estava novamente no lago, Ela sorriu e ocupou um lugar embaixo da sombra de uma arvore.

O vento bateu forte e ela fechou os olhos deixando-se aproveitar a sensação. Enquanto estivesse ali, enquanto não houvesse um plano ou forma para voltar, ela iria entender os significados de ter um coração.

"Xion?"

Ela abriu os olhos assustada.

"Relena?"

"Como você está?" Relena perguntou ocupando um lugar ao lado de Xion.

"Bem". Ela então percebeu do que Relena estava se referindo. "Não sinto nada, disseram que a cicatriz é temporária, mas eu não me preocupo com esse tipo de coisa".

Xion abraçou os joelhos e ficou assim, olhando para as folhas das arvores rodopiarem. Pareciam que estavam tentando evitar caírem no lago. Embora mesmo se caíssem elas não iriam afundar.

"O Lea terminou comigo, mas eu aposto que você já sabia". Disse num tom que Xion não conseguiu decifrar, mas parecia algo digno da Larxene.

"Me contaram". Xion deu de ombros. Era a primeira vez que aquele tom de voz não a incomodava ou a assustava.

Larxene era ousada e assustadora, mas aquela Relena... ela parecia quase frágil, ainda que dissesse e fosse capaz de fazer coisas perigosas. Existia uma grande diferença.

"Você pode não acreditar em mim, mas eu sinto muito". Relana disse enquanto se levantava e ajeitava a roupa. "De coração, eu não queria que você parasse no hospital".

Elas não estavam se olhando, Xion via apenas o perfil do rosto de Relena.

"Tudo bem". Xion balançou a cabeça positivamente e viu quando a testa da loira se franziu e os lábios crisparam.

Ela ia explodir.

"Por que você não grita comigo!? Eu to dizendo que pode até me bater, ok?" Ela gritou apontando pro próprio rosto.

Xion acabou sorrindo.

Larxene era o tipo que só se importava com ela mesma. Larxene pisaria cedo ou tarde nos membros da Organização. Mas Relena voltaria atrás. Relena era apenas explosiva.

Xion conseguiu assemelhar a isso aos próprios medos, às várias vezes em que gritara e chorara desde que chegara naquele mundo. Elas eram humanas afinal.

"Eu estou bem agora, e você também". Disse de forma sussurrada como se falasse com mais alguém. Mas a idéia era essa, chegar bem no âmago. Xion gostaria de pela primeira vez, estender a mão à Larxene.

Era por isso que ela era tão fria e arrogante? Estaria ela apenas com medo por não ter um coração? Ela assim como todos estava tão desesperada para sentir que havia se apoderado das lembranças de sentimentos gelados e que distanciavam.

A Organização não era uma família, mas eles eram tudo que ela tinha. Todas as memórias, as melhores e as piores voltariam sempre pra lá.

"Eu não vou repetir hein!?"

"E eu não vou me arrepender". Xion disse com um sorriso confiante. Provavelmente o primeiro desde que chegara.

"Tsc, sinceramente você e o Lea..." Relena começou a se afastar, mas acenou ainda de costas.

Xion acabou rindo sozinha. Quando encontrara com Demyx, ou melhor Myde, ela dissera para si mesma que iria procurar pelos membros, mas depois de ver Relena, Isa e até mesmo Ansem, ela podia sentir que todos os outros estavam bem também.

"Espera... eu estou... aceitando esse mundo?" Xion se perguntou horrorizada.

"Ei Xion o que está fazendo?" Sora perguntou pulando na frente dela. "Te assustei?" Perguntou com um sorriso ao ver a expressão em choque no rosto dela.

"N-não". Ela deu um sorriso nada convincente. "Ué, o que é isso?" Perguntou enquanto segurava uma estrela que estava presa numa corrente na calça de Sora.

"Isso é o meu amuleto. A Kairi fez pra mim". Sora disse com um largo sorriso.

"Eu acho que parece mesmo com você". Disse enquanto observava o rostinho no interior das conchas coloridas. "O que é um amuleto?"

"Hmm... É quando você da uma coisa pra alguém... uma coisa importante que você fez com as suas próprias mãos, você faz pensando naquela pessoa". Sora explicou completamente incerto das próprias palavras.

Xion no entanto parecia acompanhar o raciocínio.

"Algo feito com as próprias mãos...?"

"A Kairi usou conchas, mas você pode costurar também".

* * *

E como resultado os dois acabaram no quarto de Sora, trabalhando todo o restante do dia. Tecidos, linhas, agulhas e tesouras estavam espalhadas pelo quarto que já não era muito arrumado.

"Como nós chegamos a esse ponto?" Sora perguntou se jogando no chão, Xion riu e continuou passando a agulha juntando os tecidos.

"Acho que está pronto". Disse enquanto dava um nó e cortava a linha. "O que você fez?"

"Mostre o seu que eu mostro o meu!" Sora disse já voltando a se sentar e escondendo o 'projeto'.

Os dois contaram até três e estenderam suas pelúcias recém costuradas. Sora tinha em mãos uma versão da Papou Fruit. Xion tinha um bichinho de pelúcia negro num formato estranho.

"É uma formiga?" Sora perguntou estreitando os olhos.

"É um heartless". Xion o corrigiu meio ofendida. "Um Shadow pra ser mais exata".

"Vocês derrotavam isso aí?" Sora perguntou com uma expressão zombeteira. "Eu achando que vocês lutavam contra coisas mais legais".

"N-nós lutamos!" Xion se defendeu abraçando o heartless. "Isso é só um deles! Esse é bem fácil de derrotar, mas é chato quando tem vários, eles ficam nos distraindo e afundando no chão, nessas horas o Axel costumava usar magia de fogo e--" Ela se calou abaixando a cabeça.

"O que? O que acontecia?" Sora perguntou preocupado e deixando a Papou Fruit de lado.

"E destruía os heartless, e no final nós íamos para o topo do relógio e tomávamos o Sea Salt Ice Cream". Ela apertou o heartless. "Isso aqui é a única lembrança que eu tenho do meu mundo".

"Por que você não faz outras coisas então?" Sora perguntou com um sorriso sem graça, afinal ele quem tinha começado.

"Mais heartless?" Ela riu sem vontade. "Talvez eu deva encher o meu quarto com eles, eu já sinto como se andasse por World That Never Was quando estou nele..."

"Não". Sora disse sério. "Faça corações então! Faça seu próprio Kingdom Hearts, faça o Axel, faça o Roxas, faça toda a Organização se for preciso!" Sora nem percebeu quando se levantou e começou a falar mais alto. "Encha o seu quarto com as melhores lembranças".

Xion continuou ali sentada e encolhida no chão, vendo Sora em pé daquele jeito, a expressão séria que quase era engraçada. Ele até que parecia bem legal daquele jeito.

Quase como um herói. Mas ele provavelmente estava a salvando mais uma vez.

Ela acabou rindo, rindo como se tivesse lembrado de uma grande piada. Sora desfez a expressão séria e acabou rindo também.

"Muito obrigada, Sora".

**Continua.**

**

* * *

  
**

**E pela primeira vez...**

**OMAKE 1:**

"Então Sora, eu estou indo pro meu quarto, eu vou fazer exatamente o que você me disse". Xion sorriu contente enquanto separava o material necessário para a produção de bonecos.

"Você vai se sentir muito melhor Xion". Sora sorriu alegremente.

"Sim, então... Toma, você pode ficar com ele". Xion empurrou o heartless para o colo de Sora. "Nós nos vemos amanhã". Ela deixou o quarto.

"Oe... Ela me deu um heartless..." Sora ficou analisando a pelúcia, até que era bonitinho, na verdade era bonitinho demais para um ser das trevas. Ele deu uma risada meio nervosa. Meio afetado.

* * *

**OMAKE 2:**

"O Sora está demorando..." Kairi disse encostando na parede.

O sol começava a baixar.

"É, ele disse que ia comprar algo e que ia voltar..." Riku comentou com as mãos no bolso.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu não ia acabar o capítulo desse jeito, na verdade eu pretendia fazer uma cena da Xion com dois plushes que até eu gostaria ter, mas não vi necessidade. A frase inicial já completou o que eu queria então não fiz a cena. Se houver necessidade eu coloco no próximo capítulo.

Estréia dos omakes! É piada boba, mas eu fiquei pensando nisso quando acabei o capítulo. O Sora matou todas as aulas pra costurar com a Xion, e acreditem, eles ficaram o dia **todo **fazendo isso.

E por fim pensei que depois do que o Sora disse a Xion deu o Shadowzinho pra ele.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Nee Axel, esse sentimento de felicidade, é como se eu estivesse desistindo de você... Eu não posso aceitar isso. Você não pode desaparecer"._

**Capítulo XI**

**A música.**

**

* * *

**

"Lea?" Ela não pôde deixar de se surpreender ao vê-lo ali parado em sua porta.

"Eu tinha alguma esperança de encontrá-la nos corredores, mas me disseram que você não freqüenta as aulas".

"Eu..." Ela desviou os olhos. "Eu não posso assisti-las".

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou a encarando. E ela não suportava aquele olhar.

"Simplesmente não posso".

"Você não é desse mundo". Ela sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque e olhou assustada para o ruivo de olhos frios. "Não é?"

Ela engoliu em seco e então deu um sorriso fraco.

"É verdade, eu não sou".

"E também não estava nos seus planos me dizer. Por quê?"

"..." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Xion!"

"Por que eu teria que te dizer?!" Ela gritou antes que ele a segurasse pelo braço ou a sacudisse pelos ombros.

"Heh, tem razão, não tem mesmo motivo". Ele colocou as mãos dentro do bolso e começou a se afastar.

"Axel!" Ela deu um passo.

Ele apenas virou o pescoço. O olhar era ferino.

"L-e-a". Repetiu num rosnado.

"Eu sei!" Ela gritou elevando as mãos a cabeça. "Eu sei!" Ela fechou os dedos nos cabelos. "Eu sei disso!" E fechou os olhos com força.

"...Não tem jeito". Lea parou em frente a ela. "Me desculpe, Xion". Disse a abraçando.

"Por que eu sou tão egoísta? Quando foi que eu comecei a ter sentimentos assim? A domar tão bem, algo que dói desse jeito". Ela soluçou. "Eu estou te machucando".

E ele só pôde sorrir.

"Desde quando você precisa ficar se preocupando comigo? Com tanta coisa acontecendo, é natural que você seja egoísta. Ninguém está te culpando por isso".

"Eu sei que vocês estão esperando que eu aceite esse mundo". Ela recuou um pouco, olhando para ele. "Que eu pare de chorar por World That Never Was, que eu pare de ficar vendo cada um deles nas pessoas que me são próximas, mas eu não posso..." Ela não se importou de voltar a chorar na frente dele. "Eu não quero e nem vou deixar de pensar neles".

"Talvez..." Lea se aproximou um passo. "Talvez você tenha razão, nós estamos queremos que você 'acorde' e comece a viver no nosso mundo". Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Porque você está aqui, seja lá o que tenha acontecido com o seu mundo, você veio pra cá". Ele secou as lágrimas dela.

"Eu quero sabe por que eu vim sozinha, por que somente eu".

"A sua memó--"

"Ela não vai voltar!" Gritou batendo o pé. "Eu já estou cansada de ficar esperando, por mais que eu me esforce eu não consigo nada vem na minha mente, quanto mais eu tento me aproximar mais eu me afasto desse mundo, mais sozinha eu me sinto. É tão confuso. Eu não quero... eu não quero ir longe demais daqui". Ela olhou para Lea com uma expressão digna de pena.

Digna de uma criança carente.

"Se você... Se você descobrir o que aconteceu em World That Never Was você vai conseguir viver em paz aqui?"

"Provavelmente". Ela suspirou.

"Então eu vou te ajudar".

E os olhos dela brilharam. "Muito obrigada, Lea!"

E ele suspirou internamente. Aquela garota não fazia idéia de como ele se sentia bem em vê-la sorrindo.

* * *

Xion fechou a porta e se deixou escorregar pela madeira até cair sentada no chão. Ela ficou admirando a pouca escuridão do quarto, e olhou para a cama onde se encontravam dois plushes com capas negras. Um de cabelo vermelho espetado e o outro de cabelo dourado pra todas as direções.

Ela rapidamente se jogou na cama e passou os dedos por eles. Eles eram pequenos e fofinhos, no entanto os rostos continuavam sem desenho. Ela nunca o fizera.

"Eu não sei se vocês estão sorrindo, se estão felizes por mim. Eu não sei onde vocês estão". Ela murmurou os abraçando. "Me tirem daqui, rápido... me tirem daqui".

* * *

"Sora?" Kairi perguntou ao ver o amigo virar o rosto rapidamente como se tivesse visto uma assombração.

"Acho que ela está chorando novamente..." Ele comentou encolhendo os ombros.

"Nós não podemos estar com ela o tempo todo".

"Vocês estão pensando errado". Riku puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado deles. "Que tal vocês lembrarem que ela é uma estudante dessa Universidade?"

"Ela não pode assistir as aulas Riku, é completamente diferente do mundo dela". Kairi explicou já imaginando uma Xion perdida numa matéria de nível avançado.

"Bom, ela poderia ao menos ler os livros, não? Já que ela está nesse mundo e morando no dormitório daqui. Vocês sabem o que vai acontecer? Ela vai repetir o ano, vocês vão se formar e aí? Ela vai continuar naquele quarto? Isso aqui é uma Instituição".

Kairi e Sora trocaram um olhar preocupado. Eles estavam tão concentrados em tentar ajudá-la, a se sentir confortável naquele mundo que se esqueceram completamente de como as coisas realmente funcionavam.

"Você tem razão, ela deveria assistir as aulas". Sora começou sério, fazendo com que Kairi olhasse preocupada para ele. "Mas somente se ela quiser". Finalizou com um sorriso.

"Eu não estou dizendo pra acorrentá-la e trazê-la pra cá". Riku cruzou os braços.

* * *

"Assistir as aulas?" Xion piscou os olhos seguidamente. "Eu?"

"Sim, nós achamos que você deveria se esforçar um pouco". Kairi disse enquanto arrumava os livros num canto do quarto.

"Mas eu--"

"Nós sabemos que vai ser difícil, mas pelo menos você deveria tentar. Fazer algumas anotações e se ocupar um pouco. Nós ficamos preocupados com você sozinha todos os dias nesse quarto". Sora tirou uma mochila de dentro do armário e entregou para Kairi.

"Eu saio pra caminhar de vez em quando..." Murmurou olhando para os lados.

"Por favor?" Sora insistiu juntando as mãos e olhando todo esperançoso para ela.

Ela acabou rindo.

"Tudo bem, mas não esperem que eu realmente entenda alguma coisa. Seria o mesmo que vocês usando magia pra derrotar um exercito de heartless".

"Você sabia magia!?" E de repente Sora estava pulando sobre ela.

"S-sim".

"Xion, você é incrível!" Sora gritou a sacudindo.

"Eu sou apenas de outro mundo". Ela sorriu.

* * *

E como prometido. Ela estava pronta para uma manhã de dor de cabeça. Com uma mochila pesada ela seguiu até uma sala enorme. Como não queria chamar atenção ela se sentou nos fundos e perto da janela, se nada fizesse sentido ela teria com o que se distrair.

Nem dez minutos haviam se passado e ela já estava incomodada. Eram muitos olhares e cochichos nada discretos. Ela era um alien ali no meio. É claro que ter faltado a maioria das aulas e só aparecer agora não ajudava, mas não era como se ela estivesse arrependida dos momentos de paz naquele quarto.

O professor entrou, falou e ela fez anotações, ou melhor, ela tentou, depois de meia hora de aula ela se viu cochilando de olhos abertos e já tinha feito vários desenhos na borda da folha.

Ela sorriu para o desenho de keyblades e o par de chakrmas que enfeitavam a folha. Ela abraçou o desenho como se fosse o bem mais precioso que tivesse.

Não demorou muito para o sinal tocar, os alunos estavam deixando a sala e ela fez o mesmo, o corredor estava abarrotado e ela sentia falta de ar. Começou a caminhar olhando pra os próprios sapatos. Ela estava quase correndo.

"Xion, hey!"

Uma voz conhecida a fez parar. Ela olhou para os lados e então avistou Myde sentado no muro.

"Myde". Ela não pôde deixar de se surpreender ao vê-lo ali.

"Não vai apresentar?" O outro homem perguntou enquanto se vazia visível ali. Ele tinha cabelos compridos e uma cicatriz embaixo do olho, mas não era nada chamativo.

No entanto Xion sentiu o peito arder. E ela conhecia aquela sensação. Ela sorriu amavelmente para o desconhecido. Seja lá quem ele fosse era o Somebody de Xigbar.

"Não a faça pensar que eu sou mal educado". Myde se defendeu rindo. "Este é o meu amigo Braig, essa doce menina é a Xion".

"Xion, huh?" Ele repetiu a olhando sem fazer muita cerimônia. Ela o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Ei Xion, você estaria interessada ir num concerto?" Perguntou se colocando na frente de Braig que ainda a olhava de cima abaixo.

"Concerto?" Ela repetiu meio incerta e meio agradecida por não ter mais o olhar do outro sobre si.

"De música". Ele disse com um sorriso empolgado. "Eu faço aula de música e alguns alunos do curso vão tocar, e bem... eu vou estar lá, eu queria que você fosse, sabe?".

"Um dos garotos está doente, e por isso colocaram esse aí no lugar, ele não é tão bom assim". Braig disse chamando atenção dos dois.

"Pare de falar desse jeito!" Myde resmungou enquanto implicava com o outro.

Xion teve que rir. Algumas vezes ela vira Xigbar e Demyx, eles até pareciam se dar bem, mas não era nada que pudesse ser chamado de amizade concreta ou qualquer coisa do tipo, talvez porque eles não tivessem um coração... Ou por outros motivos que ela nunca se preocupara em descobrir.

Até quando aquilo iria atormentá-la? Não ter descoberto mais sobre os membros da Organização...

"Eu vou". Ela disse interrompendo a briguinha deles. "Quero ir".

"Você está livre hoje à noite?" Myde perguntou enquanto tomava as mãos dela.

"S-sim". Respondeu meio desconcertada pela proximidade.

* * *

"Kairi, o que eu deveria usar pra ir num concerto?" Xion perguntou aleatoriamente enquanto eles estavam reunidos.

Sora quase capotou da poltrona e Kairi a olhou meio confusa.

"De música". Ela completou como se isso pusesse mais sentido à frase.

"Xion, você tem um encontro?" Sora perguntou completamente atônito.

"Encontro?" Ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Quer dizer que eu vou me encontrar com alguém?"

"Aaah, esqueça os nomes". Kairi lançou um olhar rápido para Sora e então se voltou para Xion que ainda observava sem entender. "Você vai com alguém?"

"Sim, com o Myde".

Sora e Kairi trocaram um claro olhar de quem perguntava quem era o tal cara.

"Ele vai tocar". Ela disse ao ver o olhar estranho deles. Ela era de outro mundo e não burra.

"Então você vai sozinha?" Sora perguntou de repente.

"Braig disse que vai estar lá". Xion deu de ombros. "Então, o que eu devo usar?"

Kairi decidiu ajudá-la com alguma coisa no armário e se não tivesse nada bonito, ela mesma iria emprestar uma roupa.

* * *

"T-tem certeza?" Xion perguntou timidamente enquanto era arrastada por uma decidida Kairi.

"Ele foi atrás de você não é? É uma forma de agradecimento, você vai o convidar para ir com você ao concerto".

"Tem certeza?" Insistiu ainda com o rosto corado.

"Sim, agora vai lá!".

Xion engoliu em seco e subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino. Já era noite e havia poucas pessoas pelos corredores, que estava de passagem não só parou, mas encarou Xion.

Não era todo dia que uma menina passava por ali. Muito menos uma num vestido preto com botas que iam até o joelho –que a fazia lembrar do uniforme da Organização e por isso insistira em usá-las-.

Lea ficou sem palavras no momento em que abriu a porta. Primeiro porque era Xion que estava ali, segundo porque ela estava muito bem arrumada. Como se fosse a um encontro, daqueles em que o rapaz leva a menina num restaurante francês.

"X-xion?" Ele censurou todos os pensamentos que cruzaram sua mente naqueles segundos.

"Er..." Ela coçou a bochecha meio sem jeito. –Sem ter noção de que isso a deixava ainda mais adorável-. "Eu estou indo a um concerto... eu queria saber se você gostaria, de... er... ir comigo". Ela nem percebeu quando passou a olhar para o chão.

"A um concerto?" Ele ainda estava com dificuldades de compreender a situação.

"De música". Ela explicou enquanto arriscava um olhar.

"C-certo, me de só um minuto, ok?" Mas antes que ele desaparecesse pelo quarto. "Er... Você quer esperar aqui?".

Xion olhou para trás, definitivamente Kairi já havia fugido há muito tempo.

"Claro". Ela sorriu meio sem graça.

* * *

Não era como se eles estivessem super elegantes, prontos para um casamento. Mas a situação um tanto quanto formal sempre deixava as pessoas nervosas. Para Xion era como entregar um relatório para Xemnas, para Lea... bom... era um encontro.

Ainda que ele tivesse namorado Relena por algum tempo e eles saíssem um bocado, era diferente. Xion era completamente diferente.

Era até absurdo fazer uma comparação.

"Ei". Braig chamou atenção dos dois. "Querem assistir de camarote?"

Xion e Lea trocaram um olhar rápido e concordaram sem nem discutir.

O dito camarote ficava numa parte fechada da arquibancada, era bem mais alto, mas quem iria reclamar? Xion já estava sentada bem próxima, Lea ocupou o acento ao lado dela e Braig ocupou duas cadeiras lá no fundo.

Lea que às vezes olhava para Xion podia ver claramente quão concentrada e importante aquele evento parecia ser para ela. Ela estava realmente ouvindo com o coração.

No entanto, foi na vez de Myde que Lea se viu surpreso. Não só porque o garoto tocava bem, mas porque a música trouxera lágrimas aos olhos de sua querida acompanhante.

Quando eles estavam no Campus e Myde dissera "Tudo bem se você chorar, você está triste afinal. Você perdeu alguém não é?" Ela chorou como uma criança. Agora ela sentia vontade de chorar, mas não queria.

Talvez porque Lea estivesse bem ao seu lado e ela não queria parecer mais fraca do que já havia se mostrado.

"Xion..." Ele a chamou baixinho.

Ela não sentia que estava completamente sozinha. Ela olhou para ele. A expressão preocupada em seu rosto. Seria porque ele estava ali?

Ela não estava mais sozinha e ela reconhecia isso.

A música parecia soar ainda mais triste. Agora, assim de repente.

Não era ainda mais triste e sufocante? Sem Axel, sem Roxas... Ela encarou os olhos verdes de Lea até se ver refletida neles.

Ela não estava sozinha e era isso que doía.

"Xion". Ele a chamou outra vez.

Algumas lágrimas caíram.

O que era aquilo? Algum poder místico que poderia acalmá-la e fazê-la ser capaz de viver naquele mundo sem mais pensar em World That Never Was? Ainda que ela mesma tivesse dito que ainda queria ficar ali, ainda que ela mesma tivesse dito para Axel que gostaria de ficar ali...

Se isso era alguma magia, ela iria desfazê-la. World That Never Was seria sua meta até o fim. Axel e Roxas significam muito para ela deixar aquele assunto de lado e começar a viver como uma estudante.

"O que vocês acharam?" Myde perguntou afobado assim que os avistou.

"Myde". Xion se virou para ele. "Eu gostaria de te contar uma coisa, você poderia se sentar?"

"Claro, o que houve?" Ele olhou para Lea, mas este não disse nada. No entanto ele parecia meio alarmado.

"Eu não sou desse mundo. Eu vim de um lugar chamado World That Never Was". Ela disparou sem deixar ninguém nem piscar.

Ela disse que iria destruir aquela magia da felicidade, então ela tinha que começar com Myde e sua música. Era a música dele, os sentimentos dele que a faziam se desligar completamente.

Ele sorriu.

"Eu sei".

**Continua.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Me desculpem pelo atraso, eu já havia avisado que não conseguira postar e depois teve aquele feriado e eu aproveitei pra descansar. Apesar de que o meu pulso está doendo um pouco...

De repente eu senti uma vontade incrível de fazer uma cena completamente bizarra, mas acho que vou usá-la mais tarde, eu realmente preciso escrever essa cena!

E também culpem o vicio de Durarara!! Eu passei os últimos dias assistindo aos episódios e nem sentei pra escrever. É um ótimo anime e eu recomendo!


	12. Chapter 12

"_Nee Axel, se eu tiver uma chance, se eu tiver uma única chance de saber o que aconteceu, eu vou agarrá-la, eu farei o que for preciso. Eu não estou errada, ne?"_

**Capítulo XII**

**Kingdom Hearts.**

**

* * *

**

"É claro que eu não sei nada sobre esse seu mundo e provavelmente o que eu vou dizer pode parecer muito mitológico". Myde continuou com o mesmo sorriso divertido nos lábios. "Eu sou um músico, eu sou constantemente afetado pela aura das pessoas ao meu redor, eu posso sentir essas coisas, entende? E eu senti os seus, naquele dia lá no lago. Senti que você era diferente de todas essas pessoas".

Xion piscou uma, duas, três vezes e acabou se dando por vencida. Eventos estranhos estavam sempre a cercando.

"Mas eu gostaria de saber, sobre esse seu mundo. Se estiver disposta a me contar é claro".

A forma como Myde observava Xion era diferente, e Lea estava prestando muita atenção. Braig já havia se aproximado e também ouvia sem comentar, embora por vezes murmurasse algo não audível.

"Eu sinto muito". Myde pediu parecendo realmente sentido. "Fiz aquela música depois do nosso encontro, mas eu não sabia que se sentia dessa forma".

"Fico feliz que tenha a feito pra mim, ela realmente limpou os maus pensamentos e me fez querer viver alegremente aqui, só que eu não quero aceitar isso. Não ainda".

"Prefere sofrer por World That Never Was e a Organização?" Myde perguntou com uma vontade súbita de tirá-la daquele lado negro que ela constantemente se jogava.

"Eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu com eles, por isso, eu não posso desistir ainda". Ela estava convicta.

Ela nem percebera quando criara um muro tão alto e forte de proteção. No entanto, as pessoas ao redor dela percebiam como ela aceitava gentilmente os gestos de cada um deles, porém os recusava internamente.

Como um remédio que não estava mais fazendo efeito. Era isso que estava acontecendo.

"Você já tentou uma sessão de hipnose?" Braig perguntou aleatoriamente.

E ele quase se arrependeu ao ser encarado daquele jeito. Ele pigarreou e se ajeitou na cadeira na qual estava deitado até então.

"Como assim?" Xion perguntou quase voando em seu pescoço. Era a primeira vez que alguém dizia algo que talvez pudesse fazê-la de fato se lembrar de algo. Não era uma simples suposição.

"Você sabe, hipnose é usada em vários tipos de casos, algumas pessoas conseguem até saber quem foram e o que fizeram em outra vida, pode ser que te faça lembrar-se de outro mundo, não deve ser tão diferente assim". Disse dando de ombros.

"Vamos fazer isso!" Xion gritou já se colocando de pé.

"Precisamos de um profissional, Xion. E também alguém de confiança". Lea disse sério, fazendo-a voltar a se sentar já meio contrariada e desanimada. Isso significava tempo, e ela não queria perder tempo.

"E eu por um acaso tenho a solução dos seus problemas". Myde disse piscando. "Um amigo meu faz sessões de hipnose".

"Myde, o Ienzo não é exatamente confiável". Braig disse girando os olhos já descrentes daquela sugestão.

"Só porque eu fui um golfinho em outra vida não quer dizer que ele esteja errado". Myde defendeu seriamente enquanto cruzava os braços.

"Um golfinho ou um homem aquático, nada disso me interessa". Xion rapidamente cortou a discussão particular que se iniciaria entre os dois. "Eu quero falar com o Ienzo, por favor, me levem até ele eu quero fazer uma sessão".

Eles ficaram em silêncio, era claro que Xion estava confiante... ou talvez desesperada. Myde encolheu os ombros sentindo o peso da responsabilidade. Ele ainda não havia aprendido a controlar a língua.

"Acho melhor você dizer pra sua garota que isso pode não dar em nada". Braig disse olhando para Lea.

"É, eu sei disso...".

Quando Xion voltou do concerto com Lea, não era exatamente o clima que Kairi estava esperando. Bom, ela havia imaginado que muitas coisas poderiam acontecer, na verdade... que nada aconteceria. Mas a expressão digna de uma heroína sonhadora de Xion e o rosto cansado de Lea não deveria ser um bom sinal. Na verdade estava mais pra um aviso de que algo tinha dado errado.

"Tudo bem?" Kairi perguntou olhando para Lea que soltou um suspiro.

"A noite foi longa, acho melhor conversarmos amanhã. Xion". Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela. "Eu quero fazer parte dessa conversa, então amanhã, got it memorized?" Ele saiu sem esperar uma resposta e sem ver a expressão de quem tinha visto um fantasma de Xion.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o coração, podia claramente senti-lo batendo mais rápido. O engraçado era que ele nem havia falado como Axel. Axel sempre falava com empolgação e sarcasmo não importava a situação, mas ele havia dito aquilo de uma forma tão cansada e mesmo assim... mesmo assim ela havia reagido, à frase ou...?

"Como foi o concerto?" Kairi perguntou assim que Xion encolheu os ombros de forma deprimida.

"Foi muito bom, eu me senti incrivelmente bem". Contou com um sorriso. "Amanhã, será que você, o Sora e o Riku poderiam aparecer aqui? Eu quero conversar com vocês...". Disse mais séria.

"Claro..." Kairi respondeu hesitante. "Está tudo bem?"

"Hn". Xion concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "Tudo vai ficar bem, eu tenho certeza. Boa noite, Kairi".

A porta do quarto de Xion se fechou e Kairi foi dormir com uma sensação ruim. Ainda que a amiga estivesse sorrindo, ainda que algo estivesse emanando dela... Não parecia confiável. Ela só não sabia explicar que era.

* * *

"Você está sério, o que aconteceu?" Luna perguntou enquanto fechava o livro e o deixava sobre a cama.

Lea resmungou alguma coisa enquanto se livrava das roupas e vestia algo que ele considerava um pijama, embora fosse somente uma calca de moletom.

"Uma sessão de hipnose, é isso que está pra acontecer".

"Você está tão desesperado assim pra descobrir se você é o Axel?" Luna perguntou em tom de piada, mas logo se arrependeu ao receber um olhar angustiado.

"É a Xion que vai fazer, e eu não acho que vai dar certo, o próprio cara que deu a idéia acha que é uma furada".

"Mas ela está cheia de expectativa, não é?" Lea suspirou em resposta. "E você não pode contrariá-la".

"Me pergunto se o Axel também não fazia concessões quando se tratava dela, é bem difícil dizer um não praquela garota". Murmurou com um leve sorriso.

Luna apenas observava balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"A gente vai descobrir isso".

"Ou não". Lea fechou os olhos com força.

"Vamos, não seja tão negativo".

"Eu não estou sendo negativo".

"Está sim, você é negativo quando está com medo, você costumava ser mais corajoso, não deveria dizer algo como 'vou protegê-la não importa o que aconteça'?"

"Protegê-la exatamente do que, eu posso saber? Não tem nenhum inimigo".

Luna abriu um sorriso que fez com que Lea franzisse o cenho, já esperando uma resposta mirabolante. "A insegurança, sua e dela. Eis o grande vilão. Se você não superar isso como acha que pode tomar conta dela?" Perguntou apontando o dedo na direção do ruivo e em seguida voltou ao livro que estava sobre a cama enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. "crianças".

Lea queria dar uma resposta mal educada, mas depois de ouvir uma verdade como aquela, ele não poderia dizer que não era verdade. Acabou sorrindo e girando os olhos em falso descontentamento.

* * *

"Então, qual o motivo da mega reunião?" Sora perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços atrás da cabeça.

"Pode não parecer interessante, mas todos vocês fizeram parte da minha vida, em outro e nesse mundo, por isso, eu gostaria de deixá-los cientes do que vai acontecer a partir de agora". Ela fez uma profunda reverência.

"Oe, Oe, garotinha, eu já não disse que--" Braig foi cortado.

"Xion, você sempre pode contar com a gente!" Sora disse com seu clássico sorriso.

"Pro que der e vier". Riku concordou.

"Suas preocupações, são as nossas preocupações". Kairi completou.

"Nós não vamos deixá-la sozinha". Lea disse fazendo com que ela sorrisse mais largamente.

"Pode contar com a gente". Luna piscou.

"Vamos então?" Myde perguntou sorrindo.

Se todos estavam prontos então ela também estava. Braig suspirou, mas decidiu não falar mais nada. Os loucos eram eles.

Talvez fosse pura curiosidade, ou talvez eles tivessem mesmo criado uma ligação com Xion, mas ela os unira. Essa união que Sora chamava de "luz", essa mesma união que Axel chamava de "poder da amizade".

O nome não importava, o significado era o mesmo. Neste ou em outro mundo.

* * *

"Eu bem deveria ter desconfiado quando **você **me ligou". Ienzo disse numa voz meio cansada. "Agora quer me explicar o que diabos é isso?" Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha para o grupo que se estendia pelo apertado corredor. "Eu não me lembro de pedir cobaias para uma nova experiência". Murmurou enquanto entrava na sala e deixava a porta aberta.

"Eu expliquei a situação pelo telefone". Myde disse entrando e fazendo sinal para que os outros o seguissem. "Você prometeu ajudar".

"Sim, eu prometi". Concordou numa voz cansada. "Mas o que diabos são todas essas pessoas? Não vou fazer hipnose em grupo".

"Nós viemos pra ver". Sora disse cruzando os braços.

"As sessões são particulares, curiosos não são permitidos". Disse num tom de voz impassível.

"Não somos curiosos!" Sora defendeu elevando a voz.

"Eu preciso deles". Xion disse tomando a frente da situação. "Eu preciso que eles estejam comigo, por favor, Ienzo".

O médico demorou o olhar em Xion. E então olhou para o grupo que a acompanhava. Todos pareciam tão decididos quanto ela, e ele não estava com paciência pra uma discussão que só poluiria o ar de seu local de trabalho.

"Eu não quero interferências, e vocês vão ficar de boca fechada não importa o que aconteça". Disse tão sério que todos se mexeram meio desconfortáveis enquanto concordavam.

"Muito obrigada". Xion agradeceu dando um suspiro aliviado.

"Deite-se". Disse apontando para a cama no meio da sala. "O resto se acomodem, mas não quero que fiquem próximos".

"Sora..." Xion procurou o olhar do garoto que lhe sorria de forma confiante enquanto acenava positivamente.

Lea estava de braços cruzados e parecia hesitante em não estar por perto. Embora nem ele soubesse o que poderia fazer, ou o que iria acontecer ali.

Ienzo puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se bem ao lado dela, ele inclinou o corpo de forma que ninguém pudesse os ouvir.

"Eu quero que entenda Xion, que se você é mesmo de outro mundo, essa hipnoterapia pode não dar certo".

Ela segurou a respiração por alguns segundos, Ienzo nem fazia idéia de que ele dissera o nome dela da mesma forma que Zexion fazia, era bem intimidador.

"... eu estou ciente disso". Ela respondeu de olhos fechados e soltando a respiração bem lentamente.

"E pode ser que você fique presa num estado em que eu não consiga acordá-la, pode ser que a sua consciência desapareça, e tudo que vai restar nesse sofá vai ser o seu corpo".

Ela engoliu em seco.

"Eu estou ciente". Repetiu com a voz ligeiramente sufocada.

"Sabendo de tudo isso você ainda quer tentar?" Parecia que aquela era a última chance.

"Sim". Respondeu sem hesitar.

"Relaxe as pálpebras". Ienzo disse numa voz menos séria e mais concentrada. "Controle a respiração, devagar... Você vai ser transportada para outro mundo, outra dimensão, esse lugar é The World That Never Was e é conhecido somente por você. Você vai me narrar o que estiver vendo, eu não vou poder ajudá-la se você não me disser exatamente o que estiver vendo, ficou claro?"

"Sim". Ela respondeu já sentindo o corpo afundar num véu negro.

As pessoas pareciam mais apreensivas, como se pudessem sentir o clima mudando, como se eles mesmos estivessem experimentando a sensação de estar em outro lugar.

"Agora. Onde você está?"

"Em World That Never Was".

"Descreva-me".

"Os prédios são altos e escuros, as ruas são igualmente escuras e quase não existe iluminação. Os heartless se escondem nas sombras, há muitos deles eu posso senti-los". Ela fechou os dedos como se segurasse algo, no entanto o braço em si não se movera.

Ienzo estava atento aos detalhes, embora sua voz não se alterasse.

"Que tipo de heartless?"

"Shadows... e... outros... têm muitos outros, eu nunca vi tantos heartless assim por aqui, eles estão se reunindo". Havia um claro desespero em sua voz. Ienzo parecia enxergar tudo.

"Pra onde você está indo?"

"Eu preciso ir para o Castelo, X-xemnas, eu preciso falar com ele, com o Saïx..." Ela segurou a respiração.

"O que você viu?"

_Xion estava correndo pelas trevas de World That Never Was e ela parou ao ver chamas negras no chão, ela nunca tinha visto algo assim._

_Com a Keyblade em mãos ela se aproximou._

"_Está atrasada..." Demyx murmurou com as mãos sobre a sitar que estava destruída. "Lexaeus e Zexion estão mortos... você precisa falar com Xemnas, todos, todos os mundos estão desaparecendo"._

"_Demyx!" Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele. "Você pode ficar de pé? Eu vou te levar comigo"._

_Ele riu fracamente. "Nah, acho que eu vou passar. Sabe, é por isso que eu odeio missões que não são de reconhecimento". Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu._

_E o corpo dele desapareceu em suas mãos._

Um grito ecoou pela sala e Ienzo rapidamente fez sinal para que nenhum deles se aproximassem.

"Xion, Xion!".

"Demyx, o Demyx... Lexaeus e Zexion...". Ela murmurava enquanto se debatia, embora não houvesse nada a prendendo, seus movimentos eram limitados

"Vá para o Castelo Xion, você não pode ficar aí".

_Ela correu para o castelo, no entanto nos corredores os Dusks pareciam ter pedido o controle._

"_O que está acontecendo?" Ela gritou enquanto se esquivava e acertava a keyblade em alguns que a atacavam meio sem direção._

"_É o Kingdom Hearts, você precisa ir para o salão!" Marluxia gritou enquanto girava a foice e se livrava de uns dez de uma vez só._

"_Kingdom Hearts está pronto?" _

"_Está! Saia daqui, Xemnas quer os usuários da Keyblade no salão, vá pra lá rápido!"_

"_E você?" Ela gritou parando no meio da rampa._

"_Dê o fora, garotinha!"_

_Ela correu sem olhar para trás e ainda chegou a ver Xaldin lutando numa sala adjacente, mas antes que pudesse se aproximar tivera o braço agarrado por Xigbar que tinha uma mão sobre o olho direito que estava sem o costumeiro tapa-olho._

"_Xigbar, você--"_

"_Não me faça perder tempo, eu não posso atacar agora, então acho bom você usar as pernas e me acompanhar"._

"_O que está acontecendo?"_

"_Kingdom Hearts é o que está acontecendo!"_

"_Por que Xemnas quer os usuários da Keyblade? Onde está o Roxas?"_

"_Ele já está no salã--" Ele a empurrou contra uma parede enquanto se defendia com a mão que antes a arrastava. "Vá para o salão!"_

Ela gritava e se debatia. Eram gritos sufocados, eram lágrimas caindo dos olhos fechados. E era doloroso demais para ver.

"O que está acontecendo com ela?" Kairi pergunta baixinho enquanto era abraçada por Sora.

Ienzo se vira na direção deles.

"Isso é a realidade dela. O passado que ela queria encontrar". Ele volta a olhar para a menina que não demorou muito em voltar a gritar.

"O que vai acontecer com ela?" Lea perguntou sem tirar os olhos dela, sem deixar de ver claramente o desespero que estava agonizando a todos.

"Eu não sei, ela vai precisar ir mais além, isso se o corpo agüentar". Ienzo tocou na testa suada da garota.

"Seu desgraçado, o que você vai fazer com ela?" Lea ameaçou dar um passo e fora segurado por Luna e Myde.

"Ela é forte, ela vai suportar isso, ok?" Luna grunhiu enquanto puxava Lea.

"Vamos Xion..." Myde murmurava olhando para a menina.

E ela nem tinha noção de quanto apoio estava recebendo. Não poderia nem sequer fazer idéia, já que a consciência estava distante, num mundo tão obscuro, consumido e destruído...

_Ela conseguiu passagem até o salão, ela gritou uma passagem até o salão e quando chegou lá, ela quase caiu de joelhos. Estava tudo destruído._

_Mas Kingdom Hearts brilhava tão perfeito._

"_Xion!" Roxas fora o primeiro a vê-la. "Cuidado!"_

_Ela se virou para trás, mas antes mesmo de entender o que estava acontecendo tudo pegou fogo. Ela virou novamente o rosto e viu uma Chakram desaparecer._

"_Axel!" Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso desapareceu tão rápido quanto veio._

_Axel estava lutando com uma mão só, a outra parecia, ter desaparecido ou estar desaparecendo..._

"_É adorável esse união, mas nós não temos tempo para isso". Saïx disse chamando atenção dos três._

_O próprio Saïx estava curvado, respirando com dificuldade enquanto se apoiava na Claymore._

"_Número 14, Xion". A voz de Xemnas fez com que ela olhasse para o Líder._

_O Líder. "O Superior". Xemnas que era Xemnas não estava tão bem assim, aliás, ele parecia muito pior do que os outros, ele teria os defendido?_

_Roxas parecia intacto, o que estava acontecendo ali?_

"_Kingdom Hearts escolheu você, nós escolhemos você, Número 14". Xemnas disse enquanto apontava para Kingdom Hearts;_

"_O que?" Ela olhou incrédula. "Não!" Ela gritou horrorizada quando finalmente entendeu. "Não!" Repetiu balançando a cabeça negativamente. "Xemnas!" O líder parou e a olhou. "Xemnas, Kingdom Hearts era o seu plano! V-você deve ir, foi tudo graças a você!"_

"_Eu creio que isso não seja possível"._

_Ela sabia que não era, ele estava desaparecendo assim como todos com exceção de Roxas._

"_Vamos juntos... Vamos todos juntos". Ela olhou para cada um deles. "Nós podemos..." Ela murmurou já num soluço._

"_A usuária da keyblade, você não deixará que esse grande Kingdom Hearts seja corrompido, você pode seguir adiante". Ela soluçou ainda mais forte, desde quando Xemnas tinha tanta confiança nela?_

_E de alguma forma isso a fez se sentir bem, ainda que a situação não pedisse por isso, se ela tivesse um coração ela estaria se sentindo amada? Era isso?_

"_E você irá". Ele disse calmamente._

_Ela teve o braço segurado com força por Axel, olhando agora de perto, ele parecia ainda pior._

"_Axel...". Havia um desespero claro nos olhos dela._

_Ele abriu um portal._

"_Roxas, Roxas você também é um usuário da keyblade!" Ela gritou como se tivesse se lembrando daquilo._

"_Eu vou protegê-los aqui!" Roxas disse enquanto girava a Oblivion e a Oathkeeper. "Você vai para outro mundo!"_

"_Por quê?!" Ela gritou enquanto se debatia nos braços de Axel._

"_Juntamente com a keyblade capaz de coletar os corações, a keyblade será capaz de abrir o nosso Kingdom Hearts, mais precisamente você". Saïx respondeu._

"_Por quê?" Ela perguntou já sem forças._

"_Você não está vendo? Se todos formos então todos esses heartless irão, alguém precisa dar um jeito neles e selar o portal". Roxas disse enquanto derrubava um heartless._

"_Por que eu?"_

"_Porque você foi a pessoa que completou Kingdom Hearts, o último coração foi pego por você". Axel disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela._

"_Axel vá, nós não temos mais tempo". Saïx disse se reerguendo._

"_Xion, hora de ir"._

"_Roxas..." Xion deu um passo à frente._

"_Hehe". Ele coçou o rosto meio sem jeito. "Eu vou me encarregar de acabar com todos eles, já você". Ele apontou a Oblivion para o peito dela. "É o meu coração que você está levando Xi, cuide bem dele". Ele abriu um largo sorriso. "Acho que isso é um adeus"._

_Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ela e Axel sumiram pelo portal._

_Ele a arrastou e de repente eles estavam diante de uma porta. Diante do Kingdom Hearts que estava logo ali, bem atrás deles._

_Dali de fora eles ainda puderam ver todos os heartless que caminhavam em direção ao castelo e os que iam surgindo naquele mundo._

"_É impossível, vocês não podem derrotá-los". Ela disse olhando para trás._

"_Tem razão". Axel concordou com a voz fraca. "Por isso, nós contamos com você quando chegar do outro lado"._

"_Axel..."_

"_Ah, eu já ia me esquecendo". Ele tirou algo do bolso. "É um presente, você ganhou".Disse colocando um pequeno objeto nas mãos dela._

"_O que...?" Ela abriu as mãos e viu o palito de um picolé._

"_Nos diga como é..." Ela desviou os olhos da inscrição 'vencedor' e olhou para ele "Ter um coração". E ele simplesmente a empurrou para dentro da porta._

_Ela tropeçou e viu aquele mundo desaparecer, viu todos se virarem para lutarem, e viu por último, Axel murmurar alguma coisa enquanto sorria._

"Acorde". Ienzo estalou os dedos e os olhos de Xion se abriram.

Ela soltou o ar pela boca e ficou em silêncio encarando o teto branco. O ar era diferente, ela estava de volta naquele mundo supostamente perfeito.

E então ela se colocou de pé, andou meio desequilibrada até a mesa de Ienzo e ficou ali de costas para todo mundo, os ombros tremendo, as lágrimas descendo.

O coração batendo rápido.

Ah o coração, sim, definitivamente ela tinha um. Um coração que ela ganhara com o sacrifício de todos eles. Com o sacrifício de Axel e Roxas.

"E-eu..." Ela começou num tom de voz completamente quebrado. "Todos eles...". Ela mudou para um mais raivoso. "Todos eles estão mortos... Todos eles..." Xion olhou para as próprias mãos como se elas não fossem reais.

"Xion". Kairi deu um passo para se aproximar.

"Por que só eu!?" Ela gritou chorando. "Eu quero o Axel!" Ela gritou olhando para cima. Pedindo para que aquele Deus onipotente e onisciente realizasse seu desejo. "Eu quero o Roxas!" As lágrimas caiam sem dar trégua. "Todos os meus amigos..." Ela trincou os dentes. "Me devolva! Me devolva todos eles! Eu quero todos eles!" Ela gritou com tanta força que sentiu uma dor forte e imediata na garanta.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e olharam com visível assombro para a menina. Aquela não era a Xion que eles conheciam.

Ienzo suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Xion..." Myde tentou dar um passo, mas recebeu um olhar tão ferino que o obrigara a recuar.

"Se eu não posso tê-los, se eu não posso voltar... Se World That Never Was não existe mais, então não tem porque eu ficar aqui também".

"Xion não!" Ienzo gritou chamando atenção de todos.

E ao contrário do que as pessoas costumam dizer, não aconteceu em câmera lenta, foi até bem rápido. Xion pegou a lâmina que estava sobre a mesa e acertou no mesmo lugar que Relena.

Ela havia quase desaparecido daquela vez, ela só precisava escolher seguir. Axel e Roxas iriam buscá-la.

E por fim aquela jornada cansativa chegaria ao fim.

"Xion!" Ela ouviu os gritos enquanto perdia a consciência, enquanto desfalecia nos braços de Lea.

Chega, era muito cansativo. Ter um coração. E o dela estava em pedaços depois daquilo.

**Continua.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **O que mais eu posso dizer? O próximo é o último.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Nee Axel, você pode me ver?"_

**Capítulo XIII**

**Light.**

**

* * *

**

"Xion, Xion". Uma mão a sacode algumas vezes, ela abre os olhos devagar, até que a visão realmente se acostumasse.

Um par de olhos azuis a encaravam de forma preocupada, mas logo o garoto abriu um sorriso.

"Ei Axel, ela acordou".

O ruivo desencostou da parede e veio se aproximando, ela só percebeu quando ele entrou em seu campo de visão. As marcas verdes embaixo dos olhos e o cabelo espetado.

"Até que enfim, por quanto tempo você estava planejando dormir?" Perguntou enquanto bagunçava os cabelos dela.

"E-eu voltei? Eu voltei para World That Never Was?" Ela perguntou piscando seguidamente e tratando de olhar tudo em volta.

"Do que você está falando Xion?" Roxas perguntou rindo.

"Será que a pancada foi mais forte do que pareceu?" Axel murmurou para Roxas que deu de ombros.

"O-onde nós estamos?" Ela perguntou olhando para os lados.

"No momento na enfermaria do colégio, Got it memorized?"

"Colégio?" Ela forçou a cabeça, mas diferente de todas as vezes que tentara as lembranças simplesmente apareceram. Ela abriu um sorriso tão largo e luminoso que Axel e Roxas trocaram um rápido olhar meio desconfiado.

"Qual o nome do nosso colégio?" Ela perguntou mantendo o sorriso.

"Kingdom Hearts". Roxas respondeu desconfiado.

"Qual o nome do nosso diretor?"

"Xemnas". Axel respondeu franzindo o cenho.

"O que nós tomamos quando saímos daqui?" Ela basicamente saltou da cama.

"Sea Salt Ice-Cream". Roxas riu. "O que foi Xion? Teve um pesadelo onde aliens tomaram os nossos corpos e você está nos testando?" Ele se virou para Axel sem esperar por uma resposta. "Viu Axel, eu disse pra você não passar aqueles vídeos de abdução para ela".

"Ela disse que não ia ficar com medo". O ruivo se defendeu enquanto coçava a cabeça meio sem jeito.

Xion olhou para os dois de uniforme escolar. Na verdade, só havia reparado nisso agora. Roxas usava uma camisa branca, a camisa do uniforme de educação física e Axel usava o uniforme normal, com gravata e tudo mais. Axel era seu senpai.

E ela só pôde rir. Riu tanto que chegou a sentir as lágrimas caindo.

"Então eu já posso sair daqui?" Xion perguntou enquanto secava os olhos com as costas da mão.

"Não, não". Axel rapidamente sentou ao lado dela. "Você está se sentindo mal, muito mal". Ele repetiu como se estivesse tentando hipnotizá-la.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou rindo.

"Porque ele quer uma desculpa pra matar aula". Roxas respondeu girando os olhos. "Você sabe que ele não vai deixar você ficar aqui Ax. Você nem é do mesmo ano que a gente". Agora o loiro tentava puxá-lo da cama, mas Axel estava decidido a permanecer ali e abraçou Xion, ameaçando levá-la junto se Roxas não o soltasse.

"Parece que o trio já se recuperou". A voz de Vexen soou mais sarcástica do que o normal. "É incrível, não? Vocês compartilham dor por telepatia?"

"Isso é um estudo que você adoraria fazer". Axel respondeu sem perder a pose.

"Fora. Os três. Dêem o fora da minha enfermaria". Vexen grunhiu apontando na direção da porta que já se encontrava aberta.

E os três saíram de lá rapadinho.

"O sinal já bateu, como nós vamos matar aula?" Axel perguntou enquanto colocava os braços atrás da cabeça.

"Biblioteca?" Roxas disse mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos.

"Fomos expulsos de lá da última vez, não vai funcionar se formos nós três novamente". Xion disse ao se lembrar da funcionária carrancuda gritando que a biblioteca não era lugar para se jogar cartas.

"Telhado". O ruivo começou a arrastá-los pelas mãos.

Axel era bem mais alto e os passos mais largos, era engraçado como Roxas e Xion tentavam acompanhá-lo.

A cobertura estava vazia, os bancos de madeira e o céu azul à disposição deles. Axel ocupou um banco inteiro deitando nele. Roxas estava sentado bem no topo da grade e Xion deitava no chão.

"Por que o céu é azul?" Xion perguntou de repente.

"Deixe o Senhor-Eu-Sei-De-Tudo responder". Roxas debochou dali de cima.

"Porque as ondas azuis que estão na atmosfera conseguem se espalhar dando essa tonalidade aí". E apontou para cima.

E antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta da cobertura é aberta assustando os três.

"O professor está chamando". Saïx disse num tom claro de aborrecimento.

"Essa é a minha deixa". Axel saltou do banco e seguiu com o representante de classe do terceiro ano.

Roxas e Xion ficaram em silêncio. Ela olhando para o céu e ele olhando para o pátio. Quando ela piscou, o céu pareceu uma imagem borrada, ela piscou novamente e tudo estava de volta ao normal.

"Nee Roxas". Ela o chamou bem baixo.

"Hmm?" Ele saltou da grade e ocupou um lugar ao lado dela.

"Você já se perguntou se o que está vivendo é a realidade?"

"Como assim?"

Ela encarou o céu. "Como se... Você vivesse em algum outro lugar, e o de agora fosse um sonho". Ela fechou os olhos.

Roxas segurou a mão dela com força a fazendo abrir os olhos.

"É verdade que às vezes eu me sinto perdido, e tenho minhas dúvidas em relação a esse mundo e a existência de outros, mas eu não acho que esse aqui seja um sonho. E mesmo se fosse... Por que eu iria querer acordar quando tenho você e o Axel ao meu lado?"

Ela ficou sem palavras.

"Roxas..."

"Hm?" Ele sorriu.

Ele estava sempre sorrindo para ela. Nesse ou em outro mundo, ela tinha certeza que ele estava sempre sorrindo para ela.

"Você está com medo?"

"Não, por quê?"

"O seu coração está batendo incrivelmente rápido". Disse olhando para a mão que estava repousada sobre o peito dele.

"Oh..." Ele segurou a mão dela. "Você falou como se pudesse desaparecer a qualquer instante, então eu fiquei... Sim, você tem razão, eu fiquei com medo. Sabe, Xion, na verdade eu --"

O sinal bateu.

"O que disse?" Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

"Não é nada. Vamos pra aula?"

No corredor o som dos passos ecoavam, Xion olhava constantemente para trás se sentindo num filme de terror, a sensação que tinha que era de que a cada passo que dava, o corredor atrás de si ia desaparecendo.

Ela não comentou nada com Roxas, pois provavelmente ele iria dizer algo sobre os vídeos que Axel passara, e que de fato eram horríveis, mas nada a ponto de fazê-la se tornar paranóica.

A turma nem os olhavam mais quando eles chegavam claramente depois de terem matado um ou dois tempos de aula. Xion queria fugir do colégio e passar o dia com os dois na praça onde desfrutariam um Sea Salt Ice-Cream.

O professor que entrou falou tanto que Xion já se viu cochilando. A única coisa que ela anotara no caderno fora a data. Dia sete¹.

Ao fechar os olhos, nenhuma imagem lhe viera à mente. Ela aos poucos ia caindo num sono sem sonhos. As vozes dos estudantes ao redor iam desaparecendo, os ombros relaxando.

"_Xion?" Xion!" "Xion, por favor". "Me desculpe". "Agüente firme"._

Ela franziu o cenho. Eram vozes estranhas, eram vozes distantes em sua cabeça, ela sentia que poderia se aproximar para ouvi-las melhor, mas ela não queria seguir ao desconhecido.

Ela estava tão bem naquele lugar. Ela estava tão bem com Roxas e Axel.

"Xion? Xion?"

Com algumas sacudidas ela acabara despertando.

"Não me deixe preocupado desse jeito". Roxas respirou fundo. "Vocês podem ir na frente, eu tenho que ir falar com o professor". Disse com a mão no ombro de Axel e em seguida deixando a sala.

Ela notou que todos já haviam saído. O quadro negro estava limpo e também não havia movimento no corredor. O céu já estava tomando um aspecto vermelho.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?" Perguntou coçando os olhos.

"O bastante". Axel sorriu e pegou a pasta dela. "Vamos indo, você ouviu o garoto".

"Certo...".

"Teve um bom sonho?" Axel perguntou enquanto eles passavam pelo portão de ferro e iniciavam uma caminhada pela rua.

"Pra dizer a verdade eu não tive sonho nenhum".

"Mas você dormiu bem". Não era uma pergunta.

"Sim, mas eu não me lembro de estar dormindo mal".

"Você pode não se lembrar, mas o seu corpo lembra".

"O que quer dizer?" Xion perguntou fitando Axel que falava olhando para frente.

"Existem coisas que a gente esquece muito rápido, como um sonho estranho, ou até mesmo do que fizemos ou do que acabamos dizer, mas o nosso corpo se lembra, se for dado alguma situação em que ele tenha que reagir, provavelmente vai acontecer. E as pessoas tolamente chamarão de instinto".

"E do que você chamaria?"

"Reflexo de uma memória que nós não conseguimos nos lembrar. Que provavelmente nós não devemos lembrar".

Ela franziu o cenho e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, Axel sorriu como quem diz que era melhor não explicar mais nada e começou a caminhar.

Queria perguntar _"o que você quis dizer?", _mas sentia que entendia. Que a mente compreendia aquilo, só não estava conseguindo processar a informação em algo inteligível.

"Xion". Axel parou em frente a ela. A expressão era tão serena, os olhos brilhavam com significado. Ela chegou a prender a respiração.

"O-o que?" E só percebeu o vacilo na voz quando falou.

Mas não se importou e tão pouco isso a deixara desconfortável. Axel não era esse tipo de pessoa. Ela poderia cometer os maiores deslizes na frente dele e tudo estaria bem. Ele não a censuraria ou a provocaria.

O Axel... Aquele Axel com um coração era uma imagem tão bela que ela queria chorar.

"Você percebeu não é?" Sua pergunta era um sussurro que parecia ter sido soprado pelo vento.

Ela fechou os olhos marejados.

Sim, ela tinha entendido. Aquele mundo refletido num pedaço pequeno.

Uma corrente fria passou fazendo com que todos os pêlos do corpo se arrepiassem e os ombros se encolhessem.

"Isso é um sonho". Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu daquela voz que emanava calor, daquela voz quente de Axel.

Se alguém tivesse tido que ao abrir os olhos, aquele mundo perfeito iria desaparecer, então ela teria usado uma venda.

* * *

Era tudo branco, o chão, o céu, e o horizonte. Parecia ser um mundo sem mundo. Desprovido de qualquer coisa. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para os lados, não havia nada a ser visto.

"Onde eu estou?" Ela se perguntou.

"Você está em Lugar Algum". Uma voz conhecida disse.

"Roxas?" Ela basicamente deu um salto.

O garoto de cabelos loiros se aproximou, a primeira coisa que ela notou foram as vestes da Organização.

"Se você está se perguntando se eu sou 'eu' então a resposta é sim".

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" De todas as perguntas que queria ter feito, essa fora a mais errada. Havia muito mais que ela queria saber, perguntas muito mais importantes.

Mas naquele instante, essa estranha pergunta fora a única que saíra e ela esperara pacientemente pela resposta.

Ele sorriu. "Acho que a pergunta é o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou apontando a Oblivion na direção do coração dela.

Um flash-back rápido ocorrera. Ele já havia feito aquilo antes...

"Eu... Eu estava sonhando". Ela respondeu enquanto elevava as mãos à cabeça numa forma pensativa. "Esse tempo todo?"

Roxas maneou a cabeça positivamente.

"Eu estive num mundo onde você não existia". Ela lamentou soltando os braços.

"Sei disso". Ele sorriu condolentemente.

"Eu tive um coração". Ela arfou.

"Hun". Ele concordou novamente.

"Eram tantos..." Ela comprimiu os olhos não se permitindo começar a chorar. "Tantos sentimentos, eu nem soube nomear a todos".

Ele abriu um sorriso mais divertido, como uma criança ouvindo as aventuras de outra.

"O seu Somebody". Ela elevou as mãos à boca. "Eu conheci ele, o Sora".

Roxas fechou os olhos, sua expressão se tornara amena.

"Eu sei".

"Roxas, me desculpe..." Ela pediu de cabeça baixa.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou abrindo os olhos e a fitando.

"Os seus sentimentos, eu--"

"Não diga isso". Ele a cortou de forma suave. "Eu queria sim conseguir amar daquele jeito, como um Nobody, como alguém vazio e sem um coração, mas o fato de não ter nada batendo aqui". Ele toca o peito. "Me incomodava, por isso, eu queria completar o Kingdom Hearts se aquilo nos fosse fazer completos, então eu iria até o fim".

"Mas nós completamos o Kingdom Hearts...".

"E você ganhou um coração, você está vivendo num mundo onde as pessoas podem amar."

"Eu estou sozinha". Ela disse se sentindo fraca.

"Eu te disse uma vez, que te daria um coração ou te daria o meu próprio. Você não está sozinha. Eu estou com você".

E ele deu aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso de alguém extremamente feliz.

"Roxas..." Sua voz soara mais surpresa do que ela pretendia, era a primeira vez que ela conseguia ver uma expressão tão... tão amável no rosto dele...

"Obrigado Xion, por me dar a chance de estar num lugar mais quente".

...com tantos sentimentos.

"Roxas!" Xion apenas o viu desaparecer com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela caiu de joelhos. Naquele imenso branco. E abraçou o próprio corpo.

"Não me deixe sozinha!" Ela gritou em desespero.

Ouvindo os próprios soluços, ela não percebeu a aproximação da segunda pessoa.

"Acho que nunca o vi tão feliz".

Ela não se virou. Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, em qualquer mundo.

"Axel". E ela não saberia dizer se o aperto no peito era de felicidade ou apreensão.

"E tenho certeza que em World That Never Was nós nunca conseguiríamos o fazer feliz daquele jeito, você faz muito bem a ele Xion".

Ela balançou com força a cabeça de forma negativa.

"Eu o fiz desaparecer. De novo". Ela murmurou com raiva. "E você também, novamente..."

"Mas eu ainda estou aqui". Disse com divertimento.

"Eu o vi num sonho". Contou enquanto sentava no chão, mas ainda se mantinha virada de costas. "Você, Eu e o Roxas num outro mundo. Nós estávamos felizes e tomávamos Sea Salt Ice-Cream". Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Parece um bom lugar para viver".

"Você disse que se tivesse um coração gostaria de viver uma vida diferente. Acho que esse seu desejo foi realizado de alguma forma".

"De alguma forma". Ele repetiu com incerteza. "Mas sabe Xion, aquele não era o meu verdadeiro desejo".

"Não?" Ela ameaçou se virar, mas logo voltou a olhar para o nada. "Qual era então?"

"Você".

"Q-que?" Ela sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

"E o Roxas, o Saïx também".

Ela sorriu levemente. "Sabe, no mundo em que eu estive tinha uma coisa chamada Paopu Fruit". Ela se virou finalmente. "Gostaria de tê-la dividido com você".

"O que ela faz?" Perguntou enquanto ocupava um lugar diante dela. "Realiza um desejo?"

"E se realizasse? Qual você pediria?"

"Acho que eu gostaria de ter mãos quentes". Ele colocou as mãos sobre as bochechas dela.

Ela relaxou o rosto sobre a mão dele e envolveu a outra com a própria.

"Elas estão mornas".

"Xion..."

"Hm?"

"Já está na hora de você voltar". Ele beijou a testa dela.

"Eu não quero voltar sozinha". Ela o abraçou. "Quero ficar com você".

"..." Ele a abraçou apertado e depois a afastou gentilmente para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. "E quem disse que você está sozinha?" Ele sorriu de lado.

Ela piscou seguidamente. "Ax-"

"Você nos deu um coração, Xi. Você nos tornou humanos novamente". Ela abriu a boca para contestar, e ele colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela. "Não diga que nós não existimos". Pediu com os olhos comprimidos. "Nós estamos com você, você está e esteve nos levando com você esse tempo todo. Por isso..." Ele a abraçou novamente. "Não diga que está sozinha. Não me faça sentir solitário enquanto eu te tenho aqui tão perto".

"Axel..." Ela podia sentir as lágrimas dele caindo.

"Vá". Disse a afastando como se isso o causasse dor. Com a cabeça baixa na altura da dela, e com um braço de distância sobre os ombros dela. "Vá".

Ela recuou um passo querendo avançar três.

Os braços de Axel penderam ao lado do corpo. Ele permaneceu de cabeça baixa.

"Diga Axel, eu vou vê-lo novamente?" Ela perguntou com as mãos sobre o peito.

"Provavelmente não, mas isso não vai te fazer solitária. Got it memorized Xion?" Ele ergueu o rosto com um sorriso.

"Got it memorized". Ela repetiu retribuindo o sorriso.

E todo o branco desapareceu.

* * *

Primeiro, ela sentiu a própria respiração. Segundo, ela ouviu os barulhos dos batimentos cardíacos na máquina. Terceiro, ela ouviu passos. E em quarto, ela comprimiu os olhos mesmo fechados, pois havia claridade demais no quarto.

"Xion?" Uma voz familiar.

"Ela acordou". Uma outra voz conhecida e um aperto suave em sua mão que estavam sendo gentilmente segurada.

Ela abriu os olhos.

"Sora". Ela sorriu para o garoto que a abraçou sem esperar resposta. Ela riu levemente. "Lea". E ao outro que se aproximou um pouco mais e acariciou o rosto dela.

"É bom tê-la de volta". O ruivo disse apesar da expressão cansada.

Sora pareceu concordar ainda a abraçando.

"É bom estar de volta". Ela respondeu em completa sinceridade.

Ela fechou os olhos e retribuiu o abraço como podia, e com uma mão livre segurou a de Lea.

"_Eu não estou sozinha. Não estou perdida e não estou mais chorando."_

_FIM._

_

* * *

_

**Notas Finais**:

¹número 7 é o número da mentira.

Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam Do outro lado do espelho até aqui. Sinto que finalmente a Xion parou de ver o próprio reflexo numa parede espelhada. A partir de agora ela está 'dentro do espelho'.

Lembro de dizer ao Siegh que a fic terminaria no momento em que a Xion parasse de ver o Roxas e o Axel refletidos no Sora e no Lea. Demorou 13 capítulos, mas ela conseguiu.

Escolhi o número 13 por causa da Organização, ainda que a Xion represente número 14. Isso me fez pensar em escrever uma Oneshot ou um Prólogo de 'dentro do espelho', afinal eu fiz a Xion sofrer até o último momento. E não realizei o desejo da Tay-san de ver o Lea ficar com a Xion.

Novamente, muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, apoiaram e me perturbaram. Foram dos comentários mais filosóficos à simples delírios de fãs que me fizeram continuar e finalizar este projeto.

Vocês que apoiaram a Xion e esta autora até o final. Esta fic é única e especialmente para cada um de vocês.

Espero que possamos nos reunir em breve.

**Yumesangai.**

Quarta-feira, 19 de maio de 2010 | 02h19.


End file.
